


Will you send me an angel

by LesyaKagan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Multi, Philosophy, Post-Finale, Psychological Trauma, Romance, a lil bit of representation, destiel deserved better, finale was a hot mess inside a dumpster fire inside a train wreck, new religion, original lesbian characters, дьявол очень старается но писатели дестиэля все равно работают лучше
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan
Summary: Post 15x19, альтернативная концовка.«Услышь голос сердца своего, следуй ему, закрыв глаза, и найдешь выход из тьмы».Пустота забрала Каса, как обещала, после момента его истинного счастья. Однако в ловушке тьмы оказались двое. Им нужно найти выход, себя и друг друга.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылочка на тви: https://twitter.com/AlesyaKagan

Пустота... Была пустотой. Буквально ничего – сплошная тьма. Как только он оказался там, то попытался вдохнуть, ему даже показалось, что он это успешно сделал. Но потом, когда эта первая секунда бытия посреди Пустоты прошла, он понял, что ему это и не нужно.

Он не знал, лежал он или стоял, парил или был закрыт под землёй. Вокруг темно и душно, а ещё очень одиноко. Это одиночество бьёт сразу же после попытки подышать. Ты один во тьме, и это все. Ни Бога, ни людей, ни ангелов, ни демонов, ни животных, ни растений – ты один в бесконечной тьме.

Он не знал, открыты его глаза или закрыты, это было без надобности в таком месте. Он умер, окончательно. Никто его больше не спасет, не придет на помощь, никто не позовёт. Никогда больше он не ощутит тепла чужой руки, непомерного счастья или грусти, не почувствует скорби. Ничего и никогда больше не заболит. Это было тяжело осознать, что он отныне один в этой всепоглощающей черноте.

Но, будто в утешение, он подумал, что он успел. Он успел сказать то, что так давно хотел. Он скинул с себя груз тяжёлых человеческих чувств и мыслей. Из-за них года жизни на Земле длились целую вечность. Может это из-за того, что он сам давно уже не совсем ангел. Но теперь... Теперь он никто и находится нигде.

Пустота пела ему, баюкала, подкидывая разные моменты его жизни. Его служение Богу… Чаку. Его послушание, его бунт, его свободу, его счастье. Она говорила, что это всё – неважно. Оно бесполезно. Она хотела ранить как можно больнее, чтобы он закрыл свои глаза, пока рана ещё кровоточит.

Но слушая эти убаюкивающие мотивы, он ощутил, как все заботы его отпускают. Он почувствовал, как его мысли просто испаряются одни за другими. Тело весило все меньше, голова переставала болеть, поток сознания словно растворялся. «Я люблю тебя», – словно напоследок напомнил ему пустеющий разум.

Он улыбнулся и подумал, что теперь он – Кастиэль, ангел четверга – был свободен. Действительно, он свободен: от чувств, от мыслей, от тела, от долга, от привязанности. Ему больше не о чем жалеть. Он не знал, злится ли Пустота за то, что у неё появилось меньше поводов мучить его кошмарами, но он понял, что ему даже всё равно. Он сказал то, что так давно скрывал от самого себя.

Кас не чувствовал ничего до этого, но ясно ощутил слезы на своих щеках; они текли вниз: горячие и счастливые. Отдавшись этому чувству счастья, он не сразу понял, что ощущает себя более ясно.

Но как он... Как он плакал? Разве он может плакать в Пустоте?

Он попробовал вскинуть руку к лицу – у него получилось. Ощущая кончиками пальцев застывшую во времени щетину и влагу слез, он так же понял, что глаза его были открыты. И тогда паника начала подниматься где-то внутри него.

Нет, это какая-то шутка, какая-то путаница, решил он. Просто Пустота не давала ему заснуть, мучая, заставляя бодрствовать в этой темноте. Она заставляла его чувствовать себя человеком, как он сам делал последние пару лет. Его ангельская сущность не имела формы, она была слишком велика и неясна, он не мог её чувствовать.Да, решил он, пытаясь успокоиться, Пустота просто мучает его.

Неожиданно раздался слабый глухой, словно из-под толщи воды звук. Кас дернулся. Вся его лёгкость и невесомость испарилась, как по щелчку пальцев. Сейчас он четко осознал, что он парил в невесомости, а что-то в этой Пустоте звало его. Это был не тот убаюкивающий голос Пустоты, ещё несколько мгновений звучавший в его голове.

\- Ка...оте... тец...

Кас завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт звук. Краем глаза он заметил блеск. Он привлекла его внимание, как вспышка фотокамеры.

\- Тец...нись...рошу теб...Ас!

Блеск был все ближе, все ярче, он горел ярко, словно звезда.

\- Отец, вернись, прошу тебя. – Раздался знакомый голос. – Выйди из Пустоты, Кас. – Голос всё ещё был приглушенным и слабым. – Кас! Отзовись.

Плохое ощущение захватило его. Он ведь не попрощался с Джеком, с тем, кого он считал своим сыном. Как он мог? Тот ведь любил его чистой преданной любовью ребенка к родителю, как и он, любил его, как родного сына.

\- Джек? – Хрипло позвал Кас.

Яркая звёздочка подлетела совсем близко нему. Она застыла на расстоянии вытянутой руки, светясь маленьким ореолом света. Кас смотрел на этот сгусток света, а потом перевел взгляд на себя: всё в том же костюме, в своём пальто. Он посмотрел вниз, но не увидел ничего, кроме темноты. Его вдруг охватил страх. Он никогда прежде не боялся высоты. Где это видано – существо с крыльями боится высоты. Но сейчас, страх бился в его висках, крича, что всё потеряно.

Яркая звездочка дрогнула, и начала медленно отплывать от него. Как слепой хищник думал, что услышал жертву, но как только она умолкла, больше не мог её найти. Кас ощутил, что не готов снова остаться в этой темноте. Ещё недавно он смирился с тем, что здесь он и останется навсегда, но сейчас он быстро выкинул руку вперед, хватая звезду. Поймав её в правую ладонь, он сжал свой кулак. Мысли снова роем завертелись в его голове, крича, обвиняя.

«Не попрощался. Не попрощался. Предал. Ты его предал».

За пару мгновений он уже решил, что сходит с ума и это Пустота так пытает его, она испытывает его. Он так ненавидел себя в этот момент. Вот оно, его главное сожаление. Пустота вокруг ликовала, он ощутил, как она нагревается вокруг его.

\- Джек... - прошептал он.

\- Отец! Возвращайся, отец. Ты не должен нас покидать. Прошу тебя, вернись, – шептал голос, раздававшийся теплой волной от руки.

Пустота ликовала, он ясно это ощущал, но теперь это ликование словно было за многие мили от него. Словно фейерверк на другом конце города.

Кас ощутил, как сдавило его грудную клетку: он ведь даже не попрощался с Джеком. Он же и с Сэмом не попрощался. Он подарил свои последние слова Дину Винчестеру. Он не поблагодарил своих единственных друзей, свою семью, не сказал, как сильно любит их. Если бы он только мог это исправить, если бы он смог сказать эти слова прощания им. Грудная клетка заболела ещё сильнее, он почувствовал, что нуждается в воздухе. Это больше не было привычкой, это было необходимостью, словно он был человеком. Кас ещё сильнее запаниковал, когда осознал, что ему это необходимо делать. В Пустоте не дышат. Он сам делал это по привычке. Кас осознал, что больше не принадлежал ей.

Мягкая прохлада окутала его, даря холодный воздух. Он почти задохнулся в нем, перед тем, как взглянуть на свой кулак и увидеть яркий свет, сочащийся через пальцы.

\- Джек, – тихо позвал он, будто пытаясь поверить в это. - Джек, это действительно ты?

\- Возвращайся, отец. – Обволок его мягкий голос Джека. – Ты нужен здесь.

Вдруг свет, маленькой зажатой в кулаке Каса звезды, осветил всю комнату. Вечная темнота стала белее полотна. Так ярко не было даже в Раю.

Кас летел среди этого света куда-то вниз. А дальше он услышал свист воздуха, ощутил жар, а потом удар и резкую боль, сопровождаемую страшным и громким хрустом.

Вокруг было слишком много света и воздуха, он глотал его, как сумасшедший, захлебываясь им. А вокруг все было светлым-светло. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел над собой ясное небо.

\- О, Боже, здесь человек! – Раздался женский голос. – Что с Вами? Отец Тайлер! Отец Тайлер, здесь человек!

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуться в Пустоту, в которой был ещё секунду назад. Она больше не звала его, не измывалась над ним.

«Добро пожаловать домой, отец, – раздалось у него в голове. – Я дарю тебе право на жизнь за то, что ты когда-то дал такой шанс мне. За любовь и преданность, отец, я дарю тебе эту жизнь. Проживи её счастливо, а я буду всегда с тобой до конца».

\- Нет, Джек, что ты... – прошептал Кас перед тем, как отключиться.

\- Отец Тайлер! Он без чувств!

***

Они сидели у реки на набережной. Когда-то давно они уже сидели здесь и так же ели бургеры и пили пиво. Это было очень давно. Дин даже не помнил, когда именно.

Это была знакомая малозаселенная местность Мичигана с его густыми лесами и красочными водными пейзажами. Дин изъездил всю страну вдоль и поперек, не был, разве что, на Гавайях и, может быть, в Аляске. Он никогда не любил эту жару на юге страны, ему было куда комфортнее там, где была настоящая зима.

Ему было спокойно. Сэм сидел рядом и монотонно пережёвывал бургер. Из автомобиля играл репертуар Металлики, сливаясь со звуками всего живого вокруг.

Дин не ощущал себя так хорошо уже очень давно. Последнее время так точно. А ведь все, что он делал – пережевывал свой бургер, не думая ни о чем. А потом порыв ветра принес ему в лицо пожелтевший лист, выводя из некоего транса.

Сэм рядом фыркнул, наблюдая, как Дин только с третьего раза убрал лист с лица.

\- Ты такой придурок, – крякнул он, комкая бумажку от бургера.

\- Сучка, – вздохнул Дин.

Момент был бесследно потерян. Да и Сэм перестал жевать, а это значит, что он скоро начнёт говорить, а этого Дину не хотелось. Придется отвечать на вопросы, придется делиться планами, придется продолжать умалчивать несколько важных вещей. А ещё придется выслушивать его претензии на тему того, что Дин снова всё решил за него.

\- Дин, – сказал Сэм после глотка пива. – Что дальше?

Дин молчал, доедая свой бургер и комкая бумажку со скоростью черепахи.

\- Мы победили Чака, Пустота, вроде как, нас не трогает, – начал он, не видя ответной реакции. – А Джек теперь сидит на небе и наблюдает за всем Миром. А... Что же мы будем делать дальше?

\- Всё, что угодно, – ответил Дин. – Но если это будут инопланетяне, Сэмми, то я – пас, – улыбнулся он, кидая со своего места бумажку в урну. Победный жест последовал после точного попадания бумажки в мусорный бак.

\- Дин, я серьезно, – закатил глаза Сэм.

\- И я, Сэмми, никаких инопланетян.

Сэм лишь покачал головой в неодобрительном жесте. Дин точно знал, что Сэм сейчас скажет, поэтому сделал очередной глоток пива.

\- Мы катаемся без цели по всей стране уже месяц, Дин. – Начал упрекать он. – Мы собираемся и дальше заниматься охотой? Если да, то почему мы всё это время ни разу не делали этого. Ты устроил нам отпуск и забыл мне об этом сказать? – Сэм поставил бутылку на капот и, поднявшись, встал прямо напротив Дина. Он сверлил его недовольным взглядом из-под длинной челки, скрестив руки на груди. – Даже если так, то почему мы не задерживаемся дольше двух ночей в городе, никого не встречаем, ни с кем не общаемся, кроме Элин на другой стороне трубки? Разве туризм не предполагает под собой, ну, например, осмотр достопримечательностей?

\- Достопримечательности, Сэмми, ты, блядь, серьёзно сейчас? – Скривился Дин. – Да, мы с тобой, с багажом, полным незарегистрированного оружия, будем болтаться по большим городам и туристическим маршрутам. Конечно, Сэмми. Может, хочешь в Нью-Йорк?

\- Да, конечно, Дин, заедем потом в Лос-Анджелес в Диснейленд, – подыграл Сэм. – Ты можешь быть серьёзным хоть минуту? Ты катаешь меня по стране просто так, не говоришь наших планов, – начал загибать пальцы Сэм. – Не ищешь работу, не выходишь на связь с остальными охотниками, постоянно консультируешься по поводу чего-то с Эйлин, и запретил ей мне рассказывать. – На этом моменте он направил на Дина свой самый осуждающий взгляд. – А также избегаешь любых моих попыток откровенно поговорить.

\- Ну, что ты заладил, – вздохнул Дин, пытаясь прервать поток, совершенно заслуженных, обвинений.

\- Я, уж простите, – театрально положив руку на грудь, сказал Сэм. – Искренне волнуюсь за нашу с тобой шкуру. То, что мы спасли мир, ещё не значит, что мы здесь главные. – Начал грозно махать руками он. – Люди и знать не знают об это всем. Что мы собираемся делать дальше, Дин?

\- Жить.

\- Я прошу прошения? – Удивленно вскинул брови Сэм.

\- Жить, говорю, – ответил Дин, отставляя и свою бутылку. Он потер глаза ладонями и провел ими по лицу. – В мертвых мы больше не числимся, Джек вернул нам обычную жизнь. Так что будем жить дальше.

\- Интересно, – хмыкнул Сэм. – И как же? Бросим всё и рванем в другую страну?

\- Да, в Гватемалу, – развел руками Дин. – Нет, конечно, блядь. Мы будем двигаться дальше, Сэмми. Планировать наше будущее.

Дин ощущал себя, минимум, небезопасно, пытаясь поговорить с братом по душам, не крутя при этом руль Детки. Поэтому он схватил свое безалкогольное пиво и, задев плечом Сэма, прошел к урне, выкинул бутылку.

\- И что это значит? – Развел руками Сэм, наблюдая, как Дин садится за руль. – Нет, опять ты уходишь от разговора, – Сэм быстрым движением закинул свою бутылку в урну и уселся на пассажирское сидение. Дин завел мотор, выезжая на городскую дорогу, и повернул направо, прямо к шоссе.

\- Если ты не понял, я все это время и пытался у тебя выяснить наши планы на будущее, – повернулся к Дину Сэм. – Уж не знаю, что ты там задумал, раз тебе мне в глаза смотреть тяжело, но, давай, рассказывай.

Они ехали по лесной дороге, вечерело, на дорогу спускался лёгкий туман от реки. Дину пришлось включить фары, чтобы лучше видеть. Он бы с радостью наслаждался этим пейзажем, если бы не недовольный тон Сэма.

\- Кто сказал, что мне тяжело смотреть тебе в глаза? – Начал сопротивляться Дин. – Я сейчас за рулем, вообще-то.

\- Дин, это твой любимый способ избежать прямого взгляда, но мне уже все равно, – отрезал Сэм.

\- Да я не... – Дин бросил мимолетный взгляд на брата. – Ай, ладно. В жопу тебя.

Они продолжали ехать под финальные аккорды Garage Inc*, сохраняя тишину. Когда последняя песня альбома закончилась, послышались спокойные звуки струн, и заиграла «Hallelujah» Джеффа Бакли.

Они выехали на дорогу и свернули по направлению к 94-тую трассу. Дин сбавил громкость и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы начать разговор.

\- Ты же помнишь, что Бобби завещал нам? – Начал он, стискивая руль в руках.

\- Да, конечно, помню. Все свои деньги на сберегательном счету в банке и дом. Но дом был...

\- Да, дом был уничтожен, но он, оказывается, его застраховал, и деньги от страховки добавились в счёт. И они все ещё хранятся в банке в Су-Фолсе, – Дин приоткрыл окно.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – Фыркнул Сэм. – Переехать в Южную Дакоту? Купить дом на отшибе?

\- Нет, то есть да, – Дин вздохнул. Он уже пожалел, что выпил безалкогольное пиво. – То есть не совсем. Я думаю, что... Думаю, тебе стоит вернуться на учебу.

\- Учебу? – Вяло протянул Сэм. – Так, стой, – осознал он смысл слов своего брата и развернулся к брату всем телом. – Стой-стой-стой, ты имеешь в виду учебу? Учебу в университете? Ту учёбу, которую я забросил почти пятнадцать лет назад?

\- Да, я имею в виду её, – ответил Дин, приготовившись к гневной тираде.

В ответ ничего не последовало. Сэм молча смотрел на него огромными глазами. Тот даже беспокойно глянул пару раз на младшего. 

\- Тормози, – просипел Сэм.

\- Чего? – Дин беспокойно глянул на Сэма. Тот был белый, как призрак.

\- Тормози, блядь!

Дин свернул на обочину и заглушил мотор. Сэм развернул его к себе и схватил за воротник куртки.

\- Что ты сказал?!

\- Сэм, ты головой поехал? Отпусти меня немедленно!

\- Повторяй! – Тряхнул его за грудки, Сэм.

\- Да что тут повторять?! – Он ударил Сэма по рукам, освобождаясь из его крепкого захвата. – Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты получил свое ебанное образование, которое забросил на последнем году по моей вине!

Сэма откинуло на заблокированную дверь машины. Он всё ещё был бледным и обеспокоенным, а глаза у него горели чем-то очень похожим на гнев. Дин раньше не видел такого выражения младшего. Словно он издевался над Сэмом, а тот злился, потому что не мог ничего с этим сделать.

\- Из-за меня вся твоя жизнь пошла под откос! Мы пятнадцать лет этим занимались, хватит с нас, – яростно начал он, наблюдая за шокированным Сэмом. – Сэмми, услышь меня, мы, черт побери, богаты. Не миллионеры, конечно, но мы можем позволить себе купить не очень старый дом в Монтане и оплатить твое образование. Даже магистратуру, Сэмми, – затараторил Дин. – Ты сможешь съехаться с Эйлин и позволить себе жить спокойно. Думаешь, я не знаю, как бы ты этого хотел, а?

Сэм потерял весь свой гнев, но выглядел, словно мешком пыльным огретый. Он смотрел во все глаза на Дина, будто тот сказал, что снова жертвует своей жизнью ради Сэма.

\- Дин, – выдохнул он. – Что ты, черт подери, несёшь?

Дин почти увидел, как душа покинула тело Сэма. Тот был очень бледен и, казалось, его начинало колотить.

\- Так, поехали-ка на заправку, там будет еда и что-то горячее, – Дин завел мотор и выехал обратно на дорогу.

Лишь спустя час (двадцать минут заняла сама дорога, а потом ещё сорок – попытки впихнуть в Сэма еду и кофе), лицо младшего Винчестера приобрело нормальный цвет.

А может, помогало слабое освещение в кафешке на почти что заброшенной заправке.

Людей почти не было за исключением самих братьев, официантки, кассира и одного спящего в углу дальнего столика человека. Официантка не заводила разговоров, казалось, могла бы и не заметить их, если бы Дин особо громко не сделал заказ.

Сэм выглядел все ещё отрешённо, но уже не напоминал ходячий труп. Он сжимал белую керамическую кружку с маленьким сколами по краям и иногда делал короткие глотки.

\- Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я вернулся на учебу? – Спросил он, когда кружка оказалась пуста.

\- Сэмми, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – сказал Дин, потирая шею. – А ещё хочу, чтобы мы с тобой подальше держались от охоты.

\- И поэтому ты хочешь засунуть меня обратно в Стенфорд? – Поднял бровь Сэм.

\- Что? Нет, я... – Дин плеснул себе воды из граненого графина и выпил её. – Ну, тебе не обязательно заканчивать учебу в Стендфоре. Они могут порекомендовать тебя в любой университет страны, я пробивал. И Вашингтонский Университет предлагает программу студентам, которые бросили учебу по семейным обстоятельствам. Отец умер в больнице, у нас есть справка и...

\- Подожди, подожди, – Сэм шумно выдохнул и потёр виски и откинулся на красный кожаный диван. – Ты нашел мне программу?

\- Ну, да... – Дину было неудобно. Он почти целый месяц шифровался от Сэма, высылая письма в Стендфорд, а потом и в Вашингтонский. Что-то постоянно задерживало ответ на его письмо. – Что, поторопился? Ну, если ты не хочешь снова учиться на адвоката, то...

\- Нет, нет, Дин, – прервал словесный поток брата Сэм. – Я просто... Я и подумать не мог, что ты найдешь мне программу. Я вообще не думал, что однажды вернусь к этому.

Дин молча смотрел за Сэмом, который, казалось, не знал, куда ему деваться. Ему явно было не просто осознать то, что он может вернуться к "обычной" жизни.

\- Ты сказал про отца, – нахмурился Сэм.

\- Да, я храню несколько важных документов под своим креслом в Детке. – Смущённо потёр шею Дин. – Там все наши документы, справка о смерти отца и завещание Бобби. Ну, ещё фотографии.

Сэм кивал и внимательно смотрел на брата, рассматривая его, словно в первый раз. После минуты такого анализа, Дин не выдержал:

\- Что?

\- Не думал, что ты окажешься таким практичным. – Хмыкнул Сэм. – Обычно я – умный брат.

\- А ты думал, почему я тебя пихаю обратно в Университет? – Улыбнулся он Сэму. – Даже если ты и сучка, ты все равно умный брат.

Сэм тихонько рассмеялся и смог нормально расслабиться. Будто с его головы наконец-то убрали тяжёлый камень. Дин сидел напротив него, в такой же позе и наблюдал за своим братом.

Он и сам не знал, что их так сильно унесет. Он ведь был двадцатилетнем парнем, когда началась вся эта заварушка с отцом. А сейчас ему уже сорок один год. Ему страшно было думать об этой цифре.

Было даже смешно после двух пережитых Концов Света строить планы на будущее, но в этот раз Дину было спокойно. Он прекрасно знал, что все сверхъестественное – живо, просто отныне это – не их забота. Он давно не общался с другими охотниками, но прекрасно знал через сарафанное радио, что подросло уверенное молодое поколение охотников, которые отрубали головы вампирам под саундтреки из Сумерек. Эти ребята были непобедимы.

А для Сэма и себя он теперь хотел простого спокойствия.

\- Я вернусь в университет, – глупо улыбнулся Сэм, вертя в руках салфетку. – Значит, Вашингтонский?

\- Так точно, Сэмми. Вашингтонский. – Улыбнулся в ответ Дин.

Дин иногда удивлялся, как много в них осталось ещё той детской слепой радости. Да и сами они – дети во взрослых одеждах. Подростки, которым не дали шанса устроить свою отдельную жизнь.

\- А как же ты? – Улыбка Сэма померкла, в голосе заиграло беспокойство. – Куда ты денешься?

\- Ну, я уже говорил, – Дин вынырнул из своей удобной позы, складывая руки на столе. – Дом в Монтане, все дела. Это будет наш общий дом, естественно.

\- Что, устроишься на работу? – Фыкнул Сэм. – Дин Винчестер – работяга из Монтаны?

\- Очень смешно, – кинул в смеющегося брата салфетку Дин.

\- Увидеть тебя в рабочей одежде – вот что смешно, – поймал салфетку Сэм. – А если серьезно, Дин? Не на предприятие же ты пойдешь?

\- Я, ну... На самом деле я нашел объявление о продаже автомастерской в Мизуле... И я подумал, раз уж я другого и не умею, то почему бы и нет.

\- Придется получить сертификат, Дин, – Улыбнулся Сэм, наблюдая за нервным братом. – Возможно, даже заставят сдать пару экзаменов.

\- Ну, ты же будешь готовиться к своей учебе, – махнул рукой Дин. – Поможешь и мне заодно.

Сэм согласно кивнул. Он сразу же потянулся к остывшему пюре и съел его почти за пару секунд. Дин же попросил ещё кофе. Так они и следи пару минут, наслаждаясь спокойствием и предвкушением новой жизни.

Это было в новинку: просто планировать жизнь, будто они простые люди. Будто никто не оборвет их планы, не засунет в машину и не помчит по стране, в погоне за таинственным и неизведанным. Будто миру действительно больше ничего не угрожает. Удивительно было поверить, что для них больше нет никакого «Божьего» замысла.

\- Кстати, почему не Канзас? – Спросил Сэм, забирая у Дина кувшин с горячим кофе.

\- О, нет, дружише, никакого Канзаса. Я люблю нашу маленькую родину, всегда рад навестить, но жить там – ни за что. – Хохотнул он. – Как там Эйлин говорит, повторяющаяся детская травма, да?

Сэм расхохотался с попытки Дина выдать психологическую терминологию. После возвращения Эйлин, они провели несколько дней вместе, перед тем, как они начали колесить по стране. Она рассказала, как её просто перенесло на другой конец страны без денег, документов и какого-либо способа связи. Она еле связалась с ними через офис полиции, что само по себе было очень пугающим опытом.

Они сразу же поехали за ней, гоня на максимальных скоростях. После того, как она отошла от шока и своего «приключения», стала требовать ответы с братьев, попутно пытаясь проанализировать всё, что они говорят.

Они оставили её в бункере с новым телефоном и уехали колесить по стране.

\- И сколько у нас времени? – Спросил умиротворенный и сытый Сэм, вытерев рот салфеткой. – До следующего сентября?

\- Вообще-то, до нового семестра, – ответил Дин, отхлебнув кофе.

\- До нового семестра? – Хлопнул глазами Сэм и тут же глянул на календарь, висящий на стене заправки, прямо за кассой. – Это же всего через пять месяцев! – Вскрикнул он, пугая Дина.

\- Сэм, сучка ты такая, я же обжёгся! – Прошипел Дин.

\- Дин, у нас всего пять месяцев! Я вернусь в университет через пять месяцев?! – Он Сэм подскочил с места. – Как я вспомню всё Американское право за пять месяцев?!

Он спрятал лицо в руках, пытаясь осознать всю ситуацию. Дин смотрел за этим маленьким кризисом, оттягивая мокрую ткань джинсов от ноги. Сэм пробормотал себе под нос, что ему срочно нужен воздух и покинул помещение так быстро, насколько только мог.

\- Твою ж мать, – прошептал Дин, оставляя свой кофе и хватая оставшиеся салфетки, чтобы вытереть мокрые джинсы. – Куда ты рванул, Сэмми?! Простите, – он остановился у кассы, доставая кошелек. – Сколько с меня?

Не оставив на чай, потому что он, конечно, теперь обычный гражданин США, но не настолько, Дин выкинул мокрые салфетки и вышел за братом. Дверь заправки с громким стуком закрылась, оставляя кассира и официантку в неловкой тишине. Они быстро переглянулись и вернулись к своему привычному ничего не деланью.

После этого разговора прошло чуть больше двух месяцев.

Дин не раз, в течение осени вспоминал, как сильно Сэм бесился из-за условий своего возвращения на учебу. Ему нужно было забрать выписку о своей успеваемости в Стендфорде, написать письмо на конкурс стипендиатов, вспомнить, как он любил говорить, все Американское право и сдать вступительный экзамен, который определял бы его уровень знаний и решал бы количество дисциплин для получения актуального образования.

Покупка дома оказалась самым простым из всего, что они могли себе представить. Даже сложности с завещанием были сущими пустяками по сравнению с нервным состоянием Сэма.

Двухэтажный дом в Мизуле на Проспекте Мэри Джейн застройки нулевых обошёлся им почти в половину всех денег со счета Бобби. Им даже не пришлось делать ремонт, они только заехали. Всё это время Дин вывозил их личные вещи из бункера: что-то развозил по стране, что-то, наоборот, привозил в новый дом, например, плазменный телевизор и почти все вещи из своей "Пещеры". Даже один из столов притащил и поставил у стены в гараже, окрестив его своим офисом.

Через Эйлин он даже продал парочку древних книг и один из автомобилей в бункере, даже само местонахождение бункера и ключи к нему. Эйлин без слов находила ему покупателей, не прося ничего взамен.

Вырученной суммы ему действительно хватило на то, чтобы выкупить маленькую автомастерскую в промышленном районе. Хозяин хотел поскорее избавиться от неё, поэтому отдал почти за «даром».

Он очень редко позволял себе отдохнуть: почти всегда в дороге или же в работе над домом или мастерской. Он наносил защитные руны в подвале (не мог же он, в самом деле, оставить дом совсем без защиты), красил стены, собирал полки, разбирался с документами на оформление частного предпринимательства. А так же сидел подолгу за ноутбуком, чтобы пройти курсы на получение лицензии.

Иногда он позволял себе сесть на диван в гостиной и смотреть новости. Мир, в который они вернулись, оказался не таким уж замечательным: эта жуткая пандемия – подарок Чака напоследок, протесты, политические распри. Дин даже проголосовал по почте и Сэма заставил.

Тот почти всё время торчал в своей комнате, обложенный учебниками и методичками, вспоминая или изучая заново то, что учил 15 лет назад. Даже если он жаловался на головные боли и повышенное давление, Дин видел, как горели его глаза. Они так долго времени провели, решая какие-то небесные дела, что забыли, кто они сами.

Дин так нагружал себя делами, чтобы у него совершенно не оставалось времени посидеть в одиночестве. Сэм позволял себе отойти от учебников только в выходные. Тогда они «звали» Эйлин, которая, по сути, жила с ними, параллельно завершая свои дела, завязывая с охотой, открывали по пиву и смотрели какой-нибудь фильм.

Так Дин проснулся в ноябрьскую субботу раньше собственного будильника. Солнце только начинало подниматься из-за горизонта, пробиваясь тонкой каёмкой по краям плотных штор. Они разошлись, вчера едва настала полночь, потому что голубки хотели провести время вдвоем перед тем, как начать долгие сборы в Вашингтон.

Дин сел на кровати, выпутываясь из-под тяжелых одеял. Только на четвертый десяток он понял, что ему нравится спать под тяжелыми теплыми одеялами на кровати с жестким матрасом, а не под его же кожаной курткой на сидении Импалы.

Проведя холодными руками по теплому лицу, он осмотрелся вокруг. Все та же дальняя квадратная комната с темно-синими стенами, единственным окном и встроенным шкафом. Он не менял в ней ничего, только расставил пару фотографии и повесил несколько постеров из «Бэтмена» и «Дикого-Дикого Запада».

Комната с личной ванной досталась Сэму и Эйлин, но ему было как-то все равно. Дальняя синяя комната его более чем устраивала. Сэм как-то особенно грустно на него глянул, когда Дин осматривал эту комнату во время покупки дома.

Он скинул одеяло с ног и соскользнул с кровати. Прошлепав босыми ногами по деревянному полу, он бросил взгляд на свой стеллаж, стоящий в углу комнаты. Там были его комиксы, диски и кассеты, а также любимые фотографии. И только одна из них лежала опущенной вниз фотография. Он тряхнул головой, снимая наваждение, и открыл дверь и пошел в ванную на этаже.

Закончив с утренней встречей с «белым другом», он спустился на первый этаж, почесывая живот. Шторы на первом этаже были открыты, пуская в гостиную свет. За углом, из кухни, раздавались удары ложки о тарелку.

Пройдя сквозь гостиную с серыми стенами и ярко-синим диваном, на котором лежали подушки и пледы – остатки ночных игр на консоли, он зашел на кухню.

За их белым кухонным островом уже сидела Эйлин – ранняя пташка. Здороваться было бесполезным, она не вставляла аппарат с утра

Взяв более дальний вектор своего пути на кухню, чтобы не заходить натренированной убивать женщине за спину, он вскинул руку вверх, приветствуя Эйлин. Она отвлеклась от своего телефона и дружественно помахала в ответ. Эйлин сложила руки в знакомые жесты, и Дин напрягся. Она обучила его парочке жестов, чтобы их общение проходило легче и удобнее. Он каждый раз путал комбинации, но проговаривал то, что хотел сказать, чтобы она могла прочитать по губам. Он, по дурной привычке, постоянно повышал голос.

\- Как у меня дела? – Спросил он, повторяя её движения.

После одобрительного кивка, он вскинул большой палец вверх и неловко улыбнулся во все 32 зуба. Эйлин неодобрительно покачала головой и фыркнула. Дин щелкнул пальцами, делая руки-пистолетики, что воспринималось, как: «А ты?»

Он делал так, когда не знал комбинацию, что было почти всегда.

\- Я хорошо, Дин, – ответила она, сопровождая слова жестами. – Я сделала кофе. В холодильнике молоко. Там ещё остались твои хлопья.

\- Прекрасно, - обратно вернул большие пальцы Дин и прошел к холодильнику, доставая молоко.

Эйлин вернулась к своему телефону, просматривая новостную ленту. Дин развел свои очень вредные хлопья молоком и налил себе в кружку очень вредное количество кофе. Сэм, каким-то образом, успевал учиться и надоедать Дину, причитая, что тот ужасно питается. На что Дин отвечал, что его желудок достаточно силен, чтобы переварить гвозди, не говоря уже о жирной пище.

Не успел он усесться, только хлебнул глоток кофе, как раздался звук шлёпающих босых ног. Они с Сэмом не носили тапочки в доме, в то время как Эйлин постоянно жаловалась на сквозняк.

Сэм приветственно зевнул, махнул рукой и подошел к Эйлин, обнимая её всем телом, обвивая своими здоровыми руками и целуя в висок. Дин неодобрительно покачал головой и, увидев, что один глаз Сэма открыт и смотрит на него, сымитировал рвотный позыв.

\- Завидуй молча, – промычал ещё сонный Сэм, раскачиваясь с Эйлин из стороны в сторону.

\- Молчу-молчу, – поднял ладони вверх Дин, смотря на продолжение нежностей.

Он рад был видеть, как Сэму становится лучше. Он постоянно жалуется на то, что у него затекла пятая точка и, что право слишком изменилось, но даже во время этих жалоб он так доволен тем, что делает, что Дину даже завидно смотреть. Это была белая зависть, ведь редко можно увидеть нервного человека, который вместе с этим прибывает в состоянии полного счастья. Ему тоже становится лучше. Ну, вроде бы. Ему станет лучше.

Вот Сэм уедет в Вашингтон на учёбу, он полностью займется мастерской. Да, обязательно.

Сэм наконец-то отлип от своей девушки и прошел к полкам, чтобы взять посуду. Эйлин надевала свой аппарат, который Сэм предусмотрительно принёс с собой из спальни.

\- У нас на сегодня были какие-нибудь планы? – Спросил Сэм, наливая себе воду в кружку.

\- Сегодня? – Поправляла свой аппарат Эйлин. – Только планировать наш отъезд.

\- Уже на следующей неделе, – вздохнул Сэм. – Поверить только.

\- Вы же планируете уехать в следующие выходные? – Спросил Дин, сверившись с календарем.

\- Да, поедем смотреть квартиры, – Сэм развернулся и оперся на столешницу, потягивая воду из кружки. – Нам показывали их через видео-связь, – усмехнулся он. – Там всего две, на которые мы бы хотели посмотреть в живую.

\- Может, устроим приятный вечер перед отъездом? – Спросила Эйлин.

\- Хорошая идея, – отправил ложку с хлопьями в рот Дин. – Просто прекрасная!

\- О, кто-то решил устроить нам прощальную вечеринку, – состроил умиленное лицо Сэм.

\- Конечно, – монотонно пережевывая согласился Дин. – Пригласим Алекс с женой и устроим маленький вечер, пока вы не свинтили в Вашингтон?

\- Тогда планируем на пятницу? – Уточнила Эйлин.

\- Да, можем заехать в магазин накануне, – согласился Сэм, складывая пустой стакан в раковину.

\- Так, сразу говорю, что готовлю я, – ткнул он ложкой в направлении Эйлин. – Никаких ваших здоровых, чтоб их, ужинов. – Переводил он ложкой с брата на Эйлин и обратно. – Никакой веганской травки на столе этого мясника. Мы поедим хорошего мяса и выпьем пива.

\- И вина, – улыбнулась Эйлин.

\- И вина, – согласился Дин, заканчивая своё кофе. – Я тогда приглашу Алекс на ужин.

\- Хорошо, только не упоминай словосочетание «стол этого мясника», – вздохнул Сэм.

\- Нет, – со сладкой улыбочкой ответил Дин. – Потому что оно идеально описывает меня.

\- Хорошо, с нас тогда продукты. – Сдался Сэм, подходя обратно к своей девушке и складывая ей подбородок на голову. – Напишешь список?

Дин кивнул, улыбаясь своей маленькой победе над Сэмом. Тот лишь неодобрительно покачал головой. Дин смотрел на своего брата, полностью счастливого, готовящегося к поступлению, дарящему и получающему столько любви, и не мог придумать лучшего исхода. Да, это то, чтобы он хотел для него – счастья.

\- Он снова отключился от реальности, – вздохнула Эйлин, качая головой.

\- Мне простительно, я пережил несколько смертей, – фыркнул Дин, вставая и ставя тарелку в раковину. – И для справки, я бы такого и врагу не пожелал.

\- Тогда мне не понятен твой отказ от терапии, – разворачиваясь всем телом к Дину, поворачивая при этом и Сэма, спросила Эйлин. – Я уже говорила, что игнорирование ментальных проблем – не способ их решения.

\- Да, Патрик Джейн, – закатил глаза Дин. – У нас очередная серия «Менталиста»?

\- Нет, семейный разговор, – подмигнула Эйлин.

Сэм моментально фыркнул, тихонько смеясь. Дин отхлебнул горячий кофе, придумывая, как выбраться из этого психологического анализа.

\- Я большой мальчик, сам разберусь, – кивнул он.

\- Конечно, ты большой мальчик, Дин. – Ответила Эйлин, выпутываясь из-под Сэма. Она встала из-за острова и, схватив свою пустую тарелку, прошла к раковине. – Мальчик с повторяющейся детской травмой, проблемами с отношением к родителям, особенно к отцу, заниженная самооценка, проблемы с контролем гнева, все признаки тревожности и, возможно, депрессии. – Она хлопнула Дина по плечу, отходя от него. – Тебе нужна помощь. Не отказывайся от неё.

Дин молча хлопал глазами, оставив кружку у самого рта, не успев сделать ни глотка. Он молча опустил кружку на столешницу и вернул свой взор на Эйлин. Та лишь пожала плечами и потащила Сэма из кухни наверх.

\- Это что сейчас было? – переспросил он, закрывая глаза, справляясь с потоком злости.

\- Не слышу, – постучала по аппарату пальчиком девушка.

\- Сэмми? А ты почему молчишь? – Дин не выдержал и проследовал за ними, скрестив руки на груди.

Эйлин отпустила Сэма, скрываясь за пролетом, а он только развел руками и улыбнулся.

\- А разве она не права? – Пытался не смеяться Дину в лицо тот.

\- То есть ты считаешь, что у меня, блядь, отцовский комплекс?! – Прогремел Дин.

\- И внутренняя гомофобия, – раздался голос Эйлин сверху.

\- А то есть когда надо ты меня слышишь, да?! – Дин грозно подошел к лестнице, наблюдая, как два взрослых человека убегают от него по лестнице и с хохотом запираются в своей комнате. – Поздравляю, Шерлок Холмс, Вы невероятны.

Сверху раздался приглушенный смех и Дин только развел руками, хлопая им по бокам. Эйлин не ошибалась, но это его и раздражало.

Он оглянулся на свою кружку кофе и, вернувшись за ней, проследовал в свою комнату. Дверь Сэма и Эйлин, чуть приоткрыта. Стоило Дину задержаться напротив неё и посмотреть на эту щель, как дверь поспешно захлопнулась.

\- Мать моя, – вздохнул он, проходя в свою комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.

Взяв телефон, он написал Алекс. Она нашла его сама, просто зашла, увидев в автомастерской свет. Сказала, что работала у прошлого хозяина и, если Дин не собирается переделывать автомастерскую в какой-нибудь очередное хипстерское тематическое кафе о настольной игре, которой больше, чем его бабушке, то она хотела бы устроиться на работу. Дин оценил юмор и моментально её взял. Её полное имя было Алексис, но никто кроме не звал её так, кроме Ханны – её жены. Они выглядели, как Зак и Келли из чертовых «Спасенных Звонком» только лесбийская и полу-азиатская версия.

Дин посидел над телефоном с минуту, обдумывая сообщение, и обошелся коротким: «Не планируйте ничего на следующую пятницу. У меня к вам заманчивое предложение».

Алекс моментально ответила таким же коротким: «Ты же помнишь, что мы обе лесбиянки? Никаких тройничков. А теперь зачем?»

Он фыркнул в свой кофе и ответил: «Ты отняла мою шутку про тройничок. Хочу пригласить вас в гости перед отъездом Сэма».

«Окей, мы принесем вино», был её ответ.

На этом Дин просто откинул телефон от себя, наслаждаясь утренним кофе и тишиной.

В его комнате было спокойно и тихо, не зря она самая дальняя. Он поставил кружку на прикроватную тумбочку и откинулся назад.

Потолок был таким белым по сравнению с темными стенами. Дину иногда казалось, что на нём чего-то не хватает. Он хотел наклеить звезды на потолок, чтобы у него появилась хоть какая-то фиксация во время бездумного разглядывания потолка в покрове ночи.

\- Переодеваться, да, – сказал он сам себе, направляясь к шкафу.

\- Дин, мы хотим съездить в кинотеатр! – Раздался голос Сэма. – Ты с нами?

\- На что? – Ответил он, открывая дверь.

\- Хотим на «Метод», – ответил Сэм, так же открывая свою дверь. – Так что?

\- Фильм про копов? Что с вами такое, – вздохнул Дин, но вместо этого ответил. – Конечно, поехали, – он схватил свою любимую пару джинсов. – Прокатим Детку по городу с ветерком!

\- Отлично, мы бронируем билеты, – ответил Сэм.

Дин быстро посмотрел на себя в зеркало: поправил прическу и взял со стеллажа свой дезодорант. Воспользовавшись им, он протянул руку, чтобы поставить его на место и нечаянно задел одну из фотографий. Хрупкая рамка с фотографией Бобби вернулась на место.

\- Ну, ты чего, дружище? Молоту не время падать.** – Он аккуратно поправил её в ряду остальных фотографий.

Там же были несколько детских фоток Сэма и дина, фотография братьев с Джо, Эллен и Эшем, фотка Сэма, Дина и Кевина где-то в округах бункера, а ещё фотка где Чарли с Сэмом строят смешные рожицы. Он осмотрел каждую с улыбкой на лице. Но улыбка его быстро сошла, когда он наткнулся на единственную перевернутую фотографию. Дин потянулся к ней, чтобы поднять, но остановил руку всего в паре сантиметров. Он позволил руке упасть и безвольно болтаться вдоль туловища.

\- Дин, – раздался резкий окрик Сэма, пугая Дина. – Пятый ряд подойдет?

\- Да, конечно! – Ответил тот, продолжая смотреть на фотографию. – Не с краю, я надеюсь?

Он развернулся и подошел к двери. В последний раз оглядев комнату, он задержался взглядом на не заправленной постели, кружке на тумбочке и грязной одежде, валяющейся на полу.

\- Ну, что детишки, готовы ехать, меняя темный путь?*** – Скрылся за дверью в коридор Дин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Альбом группы Metallica.  
> **Queen – Hammer to Fall.  
> *** AC/DC – Ride on


	2. Глава 2.

Когда он открыл глаза, то потратил много времени, чтобы осознать тот факт, что он снова жив. Он смотрел в высокий белый потолок сам, собственными глазами. Он даже руку к лицу поднял, чтобы удостовериться. Но лицо казалось прежним, разве что щетина на лице отросла, а этого он не чувствовал уже очень давно. Примерно с тех пор, как заново приобрел благодать, его тело никак не изменялось, застыв во времени. 

Он хотел было подняться, но при первой же попытке, грудь пронзила резкая боль. Он втянул воздух носом и не сдержал стон боли. В этот же момент дверь приоткрылась. Он не смог поднять глаз, чтоб взглянуть на вошедшего.

\- Вы очнулись! – Раздался приятный женский голос. – Сестра! Сестра Изабелла, позови Отца Тайлера! Скажи, что наш новый друг очнулся.

Девушка прошла вглубь комнаты и опустилась рядом с изголовьем кровати.

\- Здравствуйте, Мистер Новак, вы наконец-то очнулись, – мягко улыбнулась она.

\- Что..? – он повернул голову на девушку.

Смуглая девушка с каштановыми волосами, убранными под белую косынку, темными глазами и россыпью едва заметных веснушек по всему лицу смотрела с доброжелательной улыбкой.

\- Я говорю, что рада, что вы очнулись, Мистер Новак. Я боялась, что вы не очнетесь до приезда скорой.

\- Мистер Новак? – Все ещё не понимал он.

\- Да, Мистер Вильям Кастиэль Новак. – Повторила она с неким беспокойством. – Это Вы?

\- Вильям... – прошептал он.

Мысли вертелись спутанным клубком, он не мог понять, что же все это значило. Он и раньше представлялся под чужими именами, но никогда прежде они не были так близки к правде. Догадка пришла быстрее, чем он сам успел это осознать.

Джек, маленький проказник, действительно подарил ему жизнь. Жизнь среди людей. Даже дал ему личность и настоящее имя.

Он нехорошо дёрнулся и потревожил свою грудь. Та снова отозвалась сильной болью. Кажется, у него были сломаны ребра.

\- Да, да, – сказал он, шумно вдыхая воздух через нос, откидывая голову на подушку. – Новак. Кастиэль. Вильям. Да, я... Вот, черт, – не выдержал он. – Как больно.

\- У вас сломана рука и, возможно, ребро, конечно, вам больно, – улыбнулась девушка и поднялась. – Сейчас к вам придет Отец Тайлер, он приведет врача. Не беспокойте, пожалуйста, свои ребра.

\- Где я нахожусь? – Спросил он, поворачивая голову к ней, справляясь с болью.

\- Это? – Наклонила голову она. – Это Собор Нового Времени, Лоуренс.

\- Лоуренс, – возвел глаза к потолку он, вспоминая. – Канзас?

\- Да, все верно, – ответила девушка.

Кас уставился на девушку, пытаясь осознать смысл её слов. Только сейчас он увидел на неё белое платье в пол, похожее на облаченье монахини, а также голова, покрытая прозрачным платком. Он смотрел на неё, размышляя настолько быстро, насколько мог.

\- Я в Канзасе… Как я оказался в Канзасе? – Он аккуратно осмотрел комнату, насколько ему позволяла его подвижность.

Он лежал на кованой кровати справа от окна, среди светло-бежевых стен. Девушка стояла перед его кроватью, с беспокойством наблюдая за ним. Напротив Каса была точно такая же кованая пустая кровать, на которой лежала его одежда и какая-то черная сумка.

\- Мы нашли вас у озера Уивер, там, где заканчивается территория Собора. – Услужливо рассказала она. – Вы будто упали на нас с неба! Вам что-нибудь нужно? Вода? Может быть человек рядом, пока я встречу отца Тайлера и врача?

Голова у Каса трещала по швам, такого не было даже после сильного опьянения. Ох, он и забыл каково это – быть человеком.

\- Телефон, – опомнился он. – Можно мне телефон?

\- Телефон? – Уточнила девушка. – Ваш телефон?

\- Да, – он попытался подняться на локте здоровой руки настолько аккуратно, насколько мог, но потревоженное ребро делало это очень сложным.

\- Мистер Новак, я не думаю… – подошла к нему девушка, пытаясь уложить обратно.

\- Просто дай мне телефон. – Рявкнул он, немного поднимаясь на кровати.

Девушка быстро отпрянула от него и подошла к вещам на соседней кровати. Посмотрев в черной сумке, достала оттуда телефон Каса. Он схватил его, игнорируя боль в руке и груди от резкого движения и зажал быстрый вызов на Дина. Гудки длились, казалось, вечно, только усугубляя его боль. С него сошло несколько потов, перед тем, как Дин всё-таки взял трубку.

\- Кас? – Раздался удивленный голос.

\- Дин, – Он почувствовал невероятное облегчение, после того, как Дин поднял трубку. – Я здесь, я вернулся, я…

Линия оборвалась резким громким криком, прямо Касу в ухо. Телефон моментально нагрелся и выпал у Каса из рук. Девушка, все это время стоявшая поблизости, дернулась в ужасе. Голова Каса начала пульсировать.

\- Что это было? – Спросила она, поднимая телефон. Он был таким горячим, что она моментально бросила его обратно. – Вы в порядке?

\- Я… – он снова сполз, ложась на спину. – Да, всё хорошо. Он сломан?

\- Мне кажется, он почти взорвался – ответила девушка, рассматривая телефон. – Да, он сломан, Мистер Новак.

Кас глубоко вздохнул. Это было плохо. Он остался без единой возможности связаться с братьями, без возможности добраться до них.

\- Можно мне воды? – Спросил он.

\- Да, конечно.

Девушка прошла куда-то вглубь комнаты. Кас услышал звук наливающейся воды. Девушка подошла и помогла ему поднять голову, чтобы тот смог попить. Пока он не сделал глоток, даже не понял, что был так обезвожен. Стакан быстро закончился, и девушка уложила его на подушку.

\- Я пойду встречу врача и Отца Тайлера, Мистер Новак. Вам что-нибудь ещё нужно?

\- Нет, – ответил он, закрывая глаза.

\- Хорошо, я скоро приду, – ответила она, покидая комнату.

Голова болела так сильно, что глаза закрылись сами. Он смог открыть их только тогда, когда в комнату снова вошли люди. Девушка, что сидела с ним, подводила к его кровати двух мужчин: одного в черной рясе и другого в синем докторском костюме. Врача пропустили вперед, и он сразу же разложил на прикроватной тумбочке свои принадлежности.

\- Мистер Новак, это Доктор Смит, он вас осмотрит, – девушка помогла Касу поправить подушку и принять более удобное положение. – А это Отец Тайлер, – показала она рукой на мужчину в рясе. – Отец-настоятель нашего Собора.

Невысокий мужчина в черной рясе, с квадратным лицом и длинными волосами, чуть тронутыми сединой, кивнул словам девушки.

\- Спасибо, сестра Киара, – тихо сказал Отец-настоятель. – Но думаю, нашему другу сейчас не до нас.

\- Имя скажите, пожалуйста, – попросил врач, заполняя какую-то документацию.

\- Эм… Вильям Кастиэль Новак, – ответил Кас неуверенно; голова все ещё ужасно болела.

\- Отлично, Мистер Новак, что вас беспокоит? – Он взял маленький фонарь и нагнулся над Касом, светя прямо в глаза.

\- Голова… рука и ребра, – ответил он после того, как врач выпрямился.

\- Да, меня предупреждали. Посмотрите-ка на этот предмет. – Показал он какое-то медицинское приспособление и провел им в воздухе. – Хорошо, спасибо. Не тошнит, не крутит, в глазах не множится?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо, – врач занёс своим выводы на бумажку и откинул одеяло с Каса. Аккуратно расстегнув рубашку Каса, он осмотрел его с минуту. – Так, ну, на руке явный перелом. Я наложу шину. – Сказал он сам себе под нос. – А сейчас, Мистер Новак, нажму на опухшую область, возможно, будет очень больно, сразу же опишите боль.

Он совсем немного нажал на синяк Каса. Сначала ему показалось, что ничего не произошло, но потом появилась боль. Она росла с каждой секундой, усиливаясь.

\- Ох ты ж..! – Выдал он, рвано дыша.

\- Какая боль? – Врач убрал руки, наблюдая за тем, как Кас глотает ругательства.

\- Тупая и усиливается, – ответил тот, как только боль немного спала.

\- Так, но тут похоже на ушиб или трещину. Ему нужно в больницу, но тут невооруженным глазом видно, что у него истощение, вряд ли он продержится больше пары часов. Вы сможете отвезти его в больницу завтра? – Спросил он, поворачиваясь к мужчине.

\- Да, конечно, – ответил тот. – У нас есть служебная машина. Мы отвезем его к нужному времени.

\- Отлично, давайте к 9 утра завтра. Вы же не против, Мистер Новак?

Кас лишь мотнул головой. Боль, раньше бывшая где-то на периферии, усиливалась, перекрывая мигрень. Он почти не слышал, о чем говорили врач и священник, едва запомнил, как та девушка, Сестра Киара, помогла ему принять таблетку и накрыла его одеялом. Он был в сознании ровно до того момента, пока врач не прекратил накладывать шину на его руку. Он заснул в ту же минуту, как таблетка подействовала и боль отступила. Закрывая глаза, он, было, подумал, что снова падает в Пустоту. Однако он не услышал её пугающей колыбельной, а увидел только привычную темноту, отдаленно знакомую, но совершенно другую.

Он проснулся всё в той же комнате со светло-бежевыми стенами и одиноким белым потолком. Хотелось пить, но он не решался двигаться. Было понятно, что настало утро. Он смотрел вверх, вспоминая, что заснул тогда, когда в комнате ещё было светло. Значит, он проспал почти половину суток.

Сейчас у него появилась возможность рассмотреть комнату более подробно. У другой стены стояла кровать, на которой лежали его аккуратно сложенные вещи, черная сумка была застегнута и так же аккуратно сложена. На стене висела маленькая лампа и картина – обычный пейзаж. Дальше стоял стол из светлого дерева и два стула, аккуратно приставленные к нему. На столе стоял графин с водой и пара стаканов. Крепкая резная дубовая дверь не пропускала ни единого звука, ни единого лучика света. Над дверью висел простой крест. На той стороне комнаты, где располагалась его кровать, стоял большой шкаф, который можно было заметить даже с его положения.

Он рассматривал комнату, резные фигуры на дереве до тех пор, пока не раздался звук колоколов. Собор просыпался.

На секунду, его охватило сомнение: неужели он правда лежит здесь, с ранами и ушибами? Ему было тяжело поверить в то, что он теперь человек до самого конца. Он аккуратно коснулся того места, где, как он помнил, был ушиб. Даже через одеяло, легкое прикосновение отдалось неприятным ощущением. Он нажал чуть сильнее, получая поток тупой боли. Он тут же отпустил руку, только боль не прекратилась. Он втянул воздух через нос, пытаясь справиться с болью. Она ослабила свои тиски лишь через пару минут. По крайней мере, так показалось Касу.

Он действительно был человеком. О Боже, он действительно был человеком!

Не успел Кас серьёзно запаниковать, как раздался стук в дверь. Дверь открылась, так и не дождавшись ответа. Внутрь зашла Сестра Киара, всё в своём белом платье и с каким-то свёртком в руках.

\- О, Мистер Новак, вы уже проснулись? Я уж думала, что мне придётся вас будить.

Кас следил за тем, как она подошла к нему и, положив сверток на тумбочку, быстро осмотрела его.

\- Я помогу вам подняться и одеться, хорошо?

Кас мог только кивнуть и наблюдать за действиями Сестры Киары. Она приложила к его груди подушку и помогла подняться без единой негативной эмоции на её лице.

\- Не думаю, что Вам стоит поднимать руки, – она застыла перед ним, вытаскивая из свертка темно-зеленый свитер. – Сможете аккуратно продеть руку? Я помогу вам с левой.

\- Да, конечно, – Кас подождал, пока она накинет на него свитер и, придерживая одной рукой подушку, натянул сначала один рукав, а потом и второй. – Спасибо, Сестра Киара.

\- О, Мистер Новак, можете звать меня просто Киара, – махнула рукой девушка, присаживаясь рядом с ним, чтобы помочь ему с носками.

\- Тогда и Вы меня не зовите Мистер Новак, – ответил ей Кас, натягивая благодарную улыбку.

Та поднялась и схватила черную сумку с соседней кровати, протягивая её Касу.

\- Хорошо, Вильям. Держите, здесь все Ваши документы.

\- Спасибо, – кивнул он, прижимая сумку к подушке и с помощью Киары поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Вот тапочки, – указала девушка на ярко-желтые кроксы у ног Каса.

Он послушно залез в них и, продолжая держаться за подушку, прижал к себе отставленный локоть, за который его держала девушка. Киара накинула на его плечи кожаную куртку и хотела снова взять Каса под локоть. Однако увидев позу Каса, она окинула его внимательным взглядом, будто спрашивая уверен ли он.

\- Ребра не беспокоят, если я не делаю резких движений, – тихо сказал он. – Вы и так много сделали для меня, Киара…

\- Хорошо, – кивнула она. – Я буду сопровождать Вас в больнице, Вильям. Потерпите меня ещё немного, ладно?

\- Я не…

\- Следуйте за мной, – улыбнулась она, накидывая длинное пальто и какой-то кусочек ткани на лицо.

Кас смущенно кивнул и последовал за девушкой. Они покинули комнату с бежевыми комнатами и мягким светом и вошли в холодный и серый коридор. Света в нём почти не было, ведь по обе стороны коридора были такие же комнаты за резными тяжелыми дверьми. Долго идти не пришлось – до огромных стеклянный дверей. Они выходили в холл с темными фигурными стенами. Напротив них были такие же стеклянные двери, с другими комнатами. Парадные двери были открыты настежь, впуская холодный осенний воздух. Кас обернулся и увидел двери идентичные парадным. Они были большие и резные, ведущие куда-то вглубь, скорее всего к Алтарю.

\- Осмотрите всё позже, Вильям, нас уже ждут.

Киара придерживала его, помогая перейти высокий порог. Они вышли на улицу. Это оказался очень красивый и ухоженный собор, с длинными клумбами, деревьями вдоль главной дорожки и скамейками по бокам. Справа был маленький огородик, с парниками и грядками, а слева, очевидно, был цветочный сад и большой кусок, отданный прихожанам. Там виднелась детская площадка и, кажется, даже был выход к озеру.

\- Ну и холодно этой осенью, да? – Спросила у него Киара, натягивая кусочек ткани на лицо. – Начало сентября, а уже так холодно, да?

\- Эм… Да. – Ответил Кас, рассматривая теперь кованый забор Собора.

\- Зато в маске не так уж и жарко теперь, верно?

\- Макса? – Оторвался от узоров Кас, смотря на Киару.

\- Ах, точно, я же не дала вам маску, – остановилась она. – Сейчас, у меня была запасная. Вот.

Она протянула Касу похожий кусочек ткани.

\- Она отличается от Вашей, – недоуменно заметил он.

\- Конечно, она медицинская, – тыкнула на синюю маску девушка. – И одноразовая. А моя многоразовая и стирается. – Улыбалась она, объясняя всё это ему, как маленькому ребенку. – Неужели Вы из тех людей, что отказываются носить маски?

\- Нет, я… – Кас, придерживая локтем подушку, натянул свой кусочек синей ткани на лицо, прикрывая нос. – Не знал, что нужно было.

\- Не знали? Откуда ж Вы к нам попали? С Луны что ли?

\- Я… Нет, я… Я из Иллинойса.

\- Да? Что у вас действительно ничего не растет кроме статистики преступлений? Вы решили подтянуть ещё и статистику по Ковиду?*

\- Эм… Наверное, – пожал плечами Кас.

Девушка рассмеялась и покачала головой.

\- Главное, не снимайте маску, Вильям, хорошо? Пойдемте.

Они вышли за пределы Собора и подошли к мини-вэну. Пока Киара здоровалась с водителем, Кас обернулся. Сам собор был не очень высокий, но и не маленький. От основного шпиля расходились два крыла. Он был очень простым, серым, с большим витражом посередине среднего здания. Киара похлопала его по плечу, привлекая внимание. Она помогла забраться в мини-вэн и села рядом с ним, пристегивая его и себя.

Они поехали по лесопарковой зоне, отдаляясь от Собора. На первом же указателе было написано: «Собор Нового Времени – 100 м.; озеро Уивер – 350 м.».

Они покинули территорию парка и направились вглубь города. Кас уже был в Лоуренсе. Он множество раз искал здесь что-либо связанное с Дином и Сэмом, да, и всей их семьёй. Неожиданная мысль пронзила его сознание. Он ведь даже не знал, живы ли они. Он судорожно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Рука Киары легла на его колено и он обернулся, чтобы наткнуться на её успокаивающую улыбку.

Он больше не отказывался от руки её помощи. Киара держала его за локоть, пока ей не пришлось оставить его одного в кабинете в кабинете врача одной из городских больниц.

\- Ну, с рукой вроде всё ясно. Это явный перелом. Ничего сложного, с этим уже разберется Мисс Джонс, когда будет накладывать Вам гипс по Вашим снимкам. – Сказал ему седоватый и худощавый врач, осматривающий его руку – По описанию боли в ребрах, похоже на трещину, возможно даже не одну. Нам нужно сделать снимки.

Кас сидел, смотря на синяк на своей руке, иногда переводя взгляд на гематомы на своей груди. Он был теперь таким хрупким.

Врач встал из-за своего стола и прошел обратно к ренген-аппарату, на котором только что сделал снимок руки Каса.

\- Итак, присаживайтесь, – врач кивнул на стул, стоящий рядом с рентгеновским аппаратом. – Мне нужно ваше предплечье. Да, отлично, поверните его другой стороной, пожалуйста. Прекрасно. – Он продолжал смотреть в маленький экран на аппарате. – Сестра Ким, поднимите стол, пожалуйста. Да, прекрасно.

Медсестра отошла от Каса и зашла в соседнюю комнату за толстой дверью.

\- Сейчас я включу аппарат, рукой не двигаем. Я сообщу, когда нужно будет задержать дыхание.

\- Да, хорошо.

Врач проследовал за сестрой и появился в тонированном окошке из соседней комнаты. Раздалось тихое гудение и из колонки послышалось:

\- Не дышите.

Спустя пару секунд тихого шума и света из машины, все прекратилось.

\- Можете дышать. Теперь мне нужны ваши ребра, Мистер Новак.

Он вышел к нему вместе с медсестрой и отодвинул штатив. Сестра протянула Касу подушку и начала опускать стол, пока доктор менял снимки в аппарате. 

\- Прижмите подушку к груди, пожалуйста. – Попросила она, опустив стол на высоту обычного стула. – Ложитесь сюда. Аккуратнее, не делайте резких движений.

Медсестра подождала пока он встанет, а потом, придерживая за спину и подушку у груди, помогла ему правильно лечь. Он спиной ощутил холодную поверхность стола. Она моментально забрала у него подушку, за которую, он, как оказалось, крепко вцепился. Стол вместе с ним поднялся на нужную высоту, а потом к его груди опустили аппарат.

Врач несколько раз перепроверил его положение и снова исчез за дверью.

\- Итак, я сообщу, когда задержать дыхание, – раздался его голос из колонок. – Не дышите.

Кас задержал дыхание и закрыл глаза. Любая связная мысль покидала пределы его мозга, оставляя только боль и пустоту.

В следующий раз он лежал на этом же столе спустя пять недель. Оказалось, что у него не очень серьезный перелом руки и трещины в двух рёбрах. За это время он почти ничего не делал, кроме того, что лежал в своей кровати, прогуливался по территории Собора и иногда помогал Сестрам и Отцу Тайлеру с документами. Они хорошо относились к нему, полностью взяв на себя траты за больницу и все остальные заботы о нём. Он обещал все вернуть или отработать, на что обитатели Собора лишь отмахивались.

Сестра Киара даже подала объявление о найденном Вильяме Кастиэле Новаке, а также где его можно найти. Оказалось, что Кас не помнит ни одного номера из своего телефона. Он вместе с сим-картой был окончательно испорчен, без возможности восстановления.

\- Можете дышать, – раздался голос врача из колонки.

Дверь открылась, и медсестра подошла к аппарату, опуская стол для того, чтобы Кас аккуратно встал. Врач в это время поднимал штатив и забирал снимок.

\- Итак, сейчас вы подождёте немного в коридоре, а потом мы с вами всё обсудим.

\- Да, хорошо.

Кас застегнул свою рубашку и вышел в коридор, натягивая маску на нос. Усаживаясь на лавочку, подальше от остальных посетителей, он уставился на свои ладони.

Гипс ему только сняли, и он мог нормально двигать рукой, даже почесать её мог. Он находил эту потребность жутко раздражающей. У него и в прошлый раз бытия человеком что-то чесалось, по крайней мере, он знал это чувство, но постоянное желание почесать руку никогда не было таким утомляющим для него. Рука была вся белая и словно лишённая сил.

За эти пять недель он познакомился со всеми Сестрами и Братьями Собора, с главными прихожанами, даже с детьми из воскресной школы. Однажды он уговорил Эрика, водителя из Собора, тайно свозить его в библиотеку, чтобы он мог получить доступ к компьютеру, но он едва ли смог разобраться с ним. Он никогда так не жалел о том, что не взял пару уроков пользования у Сэма.

Любая мысль о Винчестерах причиняла ему невероятную боль. Тогда, при единственной попытке связаться с Дином, Кас услышал не просто крик, он услышал истинный ангельский голос. Кажется, Касу кто-то пытался помешать связаться с Винчестерами. И у него это вышло. Сейчас он был без связи, без денег, окончательно смертным, с увечьями, требующими долгого восстановления. К тому же он не знал, живы ли братья.

Кас даже уговорил Киару отвезти его в дом Винчестеров. Оказалось, что участок был полностью покрыт высоким бурьяном, с дом почти полностью разрушен, он не нашел так ничего важного, к тому же его ребра болели каждый раз, когда он пытался разыскать хоть что-то в остатках дома. Это было бесполезно

Киара оставила своё теплое пальто на лавочке, вместе с их вещами. Сказала, что пойдет, купит воды. Поэтому Кас смело погрузился в свои мысли, не замечая все вокруг, теребя самодельный шарф, подаренный ему одной из юных прихожанок за помощь с домашней работой по истории.

\- О, Вильям? Мистер Новак? Мистер Новак, здравствуйте!

Кас вынырнул из своих мыслей и посмотрел на человека перед собой. Это оказался темнокожий мужчина, лет пятидесяти, в полицейской форме и папкой документов в руках. Его глаза светились приветливой улыбкой и заглядывали Касу в лицо.

\- Вы же помните меня? Лейтенант Терри Джефордс. Я помогал вам искать вашего брата-близнеца, Джимми.

Кас недоуменно уставился на мужчину. Брата? Что этот полицейский имеет в виду? Его небесного Брата? Но у него никогда не было знакомого Брата Джимми. Догадка сама появилась в голове. Джимми Новак, его вессель. Он знал, что это снова выдумка Джека. Кас знал, что его новая жизнь не могла просто появиться из неоткуда. Значит, Джек придумал её, как положено Ему.

\- Да, здравствуйте, Лейтенант, – улыбнулся Кас, протягивая ему руку. – Конечно, я помню Вас. Как я мог забыть?

\- Да, неудивительно, что Вы не сразу меня узнали, – хохотнул он. – Я порядком располнел. Ещё и эти маски. Что Вы здесь делаете в Лоуренсе, Вильям? Я думал, что после ситуации с Вашим братом и его семьёй Вы больше не захотите здесь появляться.

\- Я... На самом деле оказался здесь случайно. Я живу в Соборе Нового Времени.

\- В Соборе? Не помню, чтобы Вы были верующим человеком. Вы говорили, что Джимми был католиком, – удивился мужчина.

Кас замолчал, он честно не знал, что ему ответить.

\- Люди меняются, – пожал плечами он.

\- Да, тут вы правы, как никогда. Сколько ж лет прошло с поисков вашего брата? Одиннадцать лет? Двенадцать? Да, точно двенадцать лет. Ваша трагедия стала моим единственным незакрытым делом, Вильям. До сих пор мурашки по коже от воспоминаний. Бедная Миссис Новак, – вздохнул он. – Клянусь Вам, я не забывал о Вас ни на минуту.

\- Я... Я ценю это, лейтенант. – Кивнул Кас.

Джек действительно прописал ему всю ту жизнь, которую он должен был прожить до своего возраста, указанного в паспорте. По человеческому летоисчислению ему было 42 года. Это было не так уж много, но и совсем не мало. Он снова ощущал этот груз времени на своих плечах: груз бегущего времени, понимания его, как быстро бегущего потока, а не мокрого песка, из которого можно сделать что угодно.

\- Лейтенант Джефордс! – Подошла к ним Киара. – Здравствуйте, я давно Вас не видела.

\- Здравствуй, милая, – улыбнулся он. – А ты всё хорошеешь изо дня в день.

\- Ну, что Вы, – отмахнулась она. – Вы разговаривали с Виллом?

\- Да, я помогал ему искать его брата-близнеца. Ты ещё в школе была, когда произошла эта трагедия, помнишь?

\- Та трагедия с семьёй и их исчезнувшей машиной? – Изумленно открыла рот Киара. – Это был твой брат, Вилл? – Она повернулась к нему. – Ты не говорил мне.

\- Ну… – Кас замялся.

Ему ведь даже нечего было сказать. Любая фраза, сказанная им, превратит это, как в сущую истину, так и в полную ложь. Никто ведь не узнает правды.

\- Не думаю, милая, что это то, что ты скажешь своим новым друзьям, верно? – Пришел ему на выручку Лейтенант. – Думаю, это слишком личная тема. Но, Вилл, проверьте, я действительно очень переживал за Вас. Вы покинули Лоуренс в таком ужасом состоянии, мы ведь тогда не спали трое суток, пытаясь найти машину вашего брата в лесу.

Киара переводила изумленный взгляд с Каса на Лейтенанта и обратно. Из дверей кабинета вышла знакомая медсестра и позвала Каса зайти. Он поспешно встал и, извиняясь, прошел в кабинет, чтобы получить заключительные наставления врача.

Он ещё не скрылся за дверью, как услышал изумленный шепот Киары, с просьбой рассказать ей всё, что Лейтенант помнил. Кас бы с удовольствием послушал и сам, чтобы хотя бы знать, как ему жить.

Покинув больницу, они приехали в Собор в полной тишине. Киара не спрашивала у него никаких вопросов в течение всего пути, иногда бросая на него грустные, полные слез и сочувствия взгляды.

Они заехали в магазин по просьбе Отца Тайлера, а также навестили одну из пожилых женщин, о которых заботился собор. Они вернулись обратно только к семи вечера.

Кас сразу же вернулся в свою комнату, избегая вопросов от других Сестер. Ему действительно хотелось побыть в полном одиночестве.

Он провел весь день в своей светло-бежевой комнате, рассматривая свой паспорт и другие документы. До этого он даже не углублялся в содержимое черной сумки, что досталась ему вместе со всем тем, что говорит о нём хоть что-то.

Там оказался не только паспорт и сломанный телефон, но также права, свидетельство о рождении, свидетельство о гражданстве США и диплом о выпуске из старшей школы. Оказывается, он был рожден в Массачусетсе, штат Бостон, там же закончил школу. А вот права получил совсем недавно.

Кас залез в черную сумку, вытряхивая каждый карман. В одном из потайных карманов оказалась тетрадь в толстом переплете. Едва он достал её, как понял, что это был Личный Дневник Джека. Он даже помнил, как подарил ему эту тетрадь. Джек тогда смотрел очень много серий «Скуби-Ду» с Дином, поэтому Кас решил, что не найдет подарка лучше, чем тетрадь со всеми героями.

Он открыл её, прочитав на первой же странице: «Собственность Джека Клайна-Винчестера. Если вы откроете эту тетрадь, то я скажу Дину, а он превратит вас в пирог. Дин, не читай, ты не превратишь себя в пирог».

Кас глупо улыбался, перечитывая эту фразу из раза в раз. Джек был таким чистым созданием, совсем ещё ребенком. Кас едва мог поверить, что он действительно стал… Им.

Наконец-таки перевернув первую страницу, Кас увидел лишь одну фразу:«Я приду в четверг, если ты будешь нуждаться во мне».

Все остальные страницы были пусты. Кас осмотрел тетрадь несколько раз, каждую страницу, но больше ничего не нашел. Он уставился на эту надпись, словно буквы могли сказать ему намного больше этого предложения. Из глубоких раздумий его вывел звук колокола – людей звали на службу.

Кас отложил тетрадь, потирая глаза. Он глянул на часы, действительно, почти одиннадцать вечера, пора поздней службы.

\- Я пропустил ужин, – сказал он сам себе. – Ну, да не важно.

В комнате было очень душно и он открыл окно. Даже со свежим воздухом, он просто не мог находиться в комнате, наедине с «его» вещами. Он поспешно вышел из комнаты, закрывая дверь снова здоровой рукой. Он прошел по коридору, идя на звук службы.

Постояв в холле, он всё-таки зашел в главную залу. Прихожане пели одну из Христианских песен, на свой лад: улыбаясь друг другу, хлопая в ладоши и говоря от души. Кас прекрасно знал, что в каждом уголке мира молитвы разные, как и их посыл. Но такое отношение: легкое, доверчивое, мечтательное, с надеждой на следующий день нравилось ему намного больше. Он присел на край церковной лавки у самого выхода и позволил себе не думать ни о чем.

Зала была светлая, белая с большим черным крестом на всю стену и совсем скромным убранством. Над дверью располагался витраж, который в особо яркие дни светил прямо на крест. Кас наблюдал за службой, смотря то на крест, то на прихожан. Ведь когда-то он также бездумно верил Ему. Он был предан, пока чувства не захлестнули его с головой, вынуждая его ангельскую сущность сломаться.

Чак говорил, что он – ошибка, бракованная модель, единственный во всех вселенных, кто ослушался его. Неужели он действительно стал точкой разлада? Тем из-за кого все пошло под откос. Песня закончилась, и прихожане начали благодарить друг друга, священников, сестер и Всевышнего.

Отец Тайлер вышел перед прихожанами и усадил их на место одним движением руки.

\- Дети мои, закончилась наша сегодняшняя молитва. Мы молились тем переменам, что ждут нас в скором будущем. Мы молились нашему счастью, нашей свободе, нашей надежде. Я более чем уверен, что Всевышний слышал нас и рад нашей Вере, нашей преданности, нашей надежде. Возрадуемся, дети мои!

По церкви раздался одобрительный гул. Каждый стремился обнять соседа, сказать что-то приятное. Отец Тайлер сказал ещё пару слов, пожелал всем спокойной ночи и спустился со сцены.

Кас смотрел, как некоторые прихожане покидали залу, а другие продолжали разговаривать с сестрами и Отцом.

Он не раз был в главной зале, но избегал любых служб, как огня. Он знал, что это была какая-то совсем иная, новая ветвь Христианской веры, говорящая о светлых временах. Он успел прочитать в библиотеке несколько статей об этом Храме и об устройстве Церкви.

Оказывается, они были одной из самых новых и прогрессивных церквей: принимали всех, не смотря на его внешность или внутреннее самоощущение, верили в грядущее Светлое Будущее. Но больше всего поразило Каса то, что они утверждали, что на Небесах что-то произошло, что-то изменилось, прихватывая за собой весь остальной мир. Это было так удивительно близко к правде. Кас даже испугался. Сам для себя он решил не попадаться вышестоящим им на глаза очень часто, предпочитая редкое общение с сестрами. Он все ещё не знал, как вести себя теперь, с новой жизнью, подаренной ему Джеком.

\- Вильям, что же заставило Вас прийти на позднюю службу в этот вечер среды, – появился перед ним Отец Тайлер. – Вы обычно не появляетесь на службах.

Кас огляделся по сторонам. Он даже не заметил, как в зале остались только он и Отец Тайлер.

\- Мне захотелось посмотреть, – собравшись с мыслями, выдал Кас.

\- Вам понравилось? – Заинтересованно спросил Отец Тайлер.

\- У Вас воодушевляющие речи, Отец Тайлер. Очень вдохновляют. Редкий последователь Христианства способен на такое.

\- Ну, я всего лишь пытаюсь говорить от души, – посмеялся он, поправляя свою едва начавшую седеть прическу. – Это так важно в наши дни, говорить от души. И иногда важно отпускать то, что у Вас на душе, Вильям. – Нагнулся к Касу он. – Надеюсь, Вы знаете, что я всегда готов выслушать Вас.

Кас смотрел в темные глаза священника и не видел в них ничего злого или притворного. Он кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина выпрямляется с приветливой улыбкой. Священник действительно переживал за него, был готов выслушать. Такие люди были на вес золото, но редки, как жадеит.

\- Конечно, – ответил он. – Если я не смогу больше справляться, я поделюсь с Вами или сестрами. Но сейчас я хочу попытаться преодолеть это сам. Ведь я же не навсегда здесь, я не могу всю жизнь полагаться на организацию, которой многим обязан, но не привязан духовно, правильно?

\- Конечно, Вильям, – улыбнулся ему Отец Тайлер. – У Вас всегда такой интересный взгляд на нашу деятельность.

\- Надеюсь, я Вас не задел, – поспешно начал говорить Кас. – Я считаю всё, чем вы занимаетесь – проявлением искреннего желания творить добро. Вы очень приветливы, снисходительны, я вам, правда, многим обязан. Но это всё… – он обвел рукой залу. – Не имеет для меня смысла, понимаете? Когда-то имело, но не сейчас. Я узрел много любви, много заботы и беспокойства, которые исходили от простых людей. Я также видел зла, много боли, много обиды, много неправильных поступков, которые почти разрушили наш мир. Эти поступки привели к последствиям, которые не исправить молитвами, только действиями. Хотя, подобный способ избегания проблем прекрасно работал не один век, поэтому пройдет много лет перед тем, как люди действительно начнут что-либо делать, а не молиться Ему, думая, что Тому действительно есть до них де-

Он резко опомнился, услышав тихий смех Отца Тайлера.

\- Простите, много болтаю.

\- Нет, что Вы, – улыбался ему священник. – Мне всегда интересно слушать людей иной веры. Так, я вижу человека, его мировоззрение и даже его историю. Это всегда видно.

Кас решил больше не открывать свой рот и кивнул. Спустя пару мгновений тишины, Отец Тайлер спросил:

\- Вас оставить одних?

\- Вас? – Переспросил Кас,

\- Ну, знаете, – Отец Тайлер мягко улыбнулся. – Я люблю сидеть перед алтарем в одиночестве. Тогда лучше ощущаешь связь между собой и всем Святым.

\- А... Да, – ответил Кас, кивая в ответ. – Не могли бы вы меня оставить?

\- Конечно, – тот вышел из ряда, направляясь к резным дверям – на выход из помещения.

Кас думал, что остался один, но спустя пару секунд молчания, раздался голос Отца Тайлера:

\- Я вижу, что в Вас нет той Веры, которая движет мной и каждым верующим, – сказал он, стоя в дверях. – Может, вы знаете слишком многое, чего не знаю я или кто-либо ещё, – он опёрся на дверной косяк головой. – Но не стыдитесь того, что знаете больше, Вильям. И не стыдите других, что знают меньше вашего. Мир – сложная штука, её не просто понять. И каждый делает это так, как умеет. – Он поднял голову и, улыбнувшись, вышел, плотно закрыв дверь.

Кас продолжал смотреть в дверь, за которой тот скрылся, может, с минуту. А потом он повернулся к Алтарю. Вернее тем, что выступало алтарем – белая стена с большим крестом, на который в яркие солнечные дни, падал рисунок витража. Сейчас, в час ночи, лишь слабый свет от единственной лампы над дверью и пары свеч в подсвечниках у самого креста, помогали видеть все вокруг.

Кас сидел на своем месте, смотря на крест, осмысливая все, что произошло с ним за этот сумасшедшей месяц его новой жизни.

Во-первых, он воскрес. Снова. Во-вторых, Джек, его названный сын-нефелим, очевидно, стал новым Богом. Это означало, что братья победили Чака.

Он вспомнил голос, с которым Дин взял трубку, и тоска с новой силой нахлынула на него. Кас сполз и откинул голову на спинку церковной лавки.

Состояние его было плачевным. Он так много думал на эту тему, но любая мысль заходила в тупик.

Он не мог покинуть это место самостоятельно, потому что его глупому человеческому телу нужно было восстановиться. Он не мог связаться ни с Дином, ни с Сэмом, не мог обозначить то, что он снова жив и даже относительно здоров. Он даже не знал, живы ли братья или умерли при попытке победить Чака. Даже с Джеком поговорить не мог, потому что тот сидел на Небе, "за главного".

Ни средств к существованию, ни возможностей, ни связей у него не было. Можно было бы, конечно, попозже попросить отца Тайлера отвезти его куда надо, но он был без понятия, куда ему надо. В бункер? Он не знал дороги, да и маловероятно, что братья окажутся там теперь, когда самое страшное закончилось. Если, опять же, они вообще где-то окажутся. Но если не в бункер, то куда? У него не было никаких идей.

\- Святые угодники, – прошептал он, плотно закрывая глаза, пытаясь справиться с болью в висках.

Из холла раздался звук больших напольных часов. Они пробили полночь, объявляя о приходе четверга.

Кас вспомнил единственную надпись в дневнике Джека: «Я приду в четверг, если ты будешь нуждаться во мне».

Он был более чем уверен, что это не сработает, но послушно сложил руки в замок и прошептал:

\- Джек, ты очень мне нужен.

Он просидел так с минуту, крепко скрепив ладони вместе и закрыв глаза. Но ничего не происходило. Он разочарованно опустил руки и потер переносицу. В ту же секунду Кас ощутил резкое дуновение ветра. Свечи в подсвечниках погасли, лампа коротко мигнула и выключилась, а сквозь витраж пробивался яркий лунный свет.

Кас подскочил со своего места и вышел на дорожку, ведущую к алтарю. Развернувшись, он посмотрел на крест, который освещали краски витража. Среди фиолетовых, синих, красных и зелёных цветов горел серебряный огонек. Кас застыл на своем месте, не в силах пошевелиться.

\- Джек?

Огонёк сверкнул и стал больше. Он светил совсем слабо, но как только раздались тихие слова, он начал мигать, сверкая ярче:

\- Здравствуй, Кас. Рад тебя видеть.

\- О, Джек, – Кас начал осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, двигаться к алтарю. – Джек, что ты...

\- Думаю, ты уже обо всем догадался, – мигнул огонек, подплывая к Касу и застывая на высоте его глаз. – Я теперь сижу на небе, отвечаю за все вокруг.

\- Да, я догадался, – кивнул Кас, застывая в паре метров от креста. – Но я... Зачем? И как ты..?

Тишина была такой оглушительно тихой, что у Каса зазвенело в ушах. Спустя долгую минуту огонёк ответил:

\- Мы с Пустотой заключили договор, – тихо сказал Джек. – Я забирал тебя на пару десятков человеческих лет, а взамен на ожидание, она получила все человеческие души после их смерти.

\- Ты... – Кас во все глаза уставился на огонек. Ему даже показалось, что тот виновато блеснул, наблюдая за реакцией Каса. – Джек, что же ты сделал? Неужели ты уничтожил Рай и Ад?

\- Ну, да, – коротко ответил он. – Разве не в них была проблема?

Касу не нашлось что ответить. Он удивленно смотрел на огонек, видя в нём эмоции, словно смотрел в чужие глаза. Огонёк смотрел на него боязливо, словно ребенок, которого вот-вот отругают, но вместе с этим, открыто и смело, будто он был готов отстаивать свою точку зрения до конца. Он поступил так, как было бы правильно поступить.

\- То есть ты разрушил систему, которая работала тысячи и тысячи лет. – Вздохнул Кас, судорожно обдумывая эту информаци. – А как же демоны, Джек? А ангелы? Что делать с ними? Если цена человеческой души больше не имеет такой ценности, то что..?

\- Все души, что были в Аду и Раю, я отдал Ей, – ответил Джек, пожимая плечами.

\- Ей... О, Джек, это же не справедливо... – Прошептал Кас.

\- Возможно, но разве это важно? Рай и Ад никуда не делись. Да, они больше не существуют, но все ещё живут внутри каждого из людей. 

\- А как же демоны? А как же те ангелы, что остались?

\- Демоны проследовали за душами, – ответил огонек. – Я дал им выбор: переродиться или же отправится в Пустоту, на что они ответили, что слишком устали от людей. Ровена… Очень помогла мне. Она собрала всех демонов и все души, а потом пошла впереди них, – сказал он после минутного молчания. – Она помогла мне разобраться с некоторыми аспектами перед тем, как уйти.

Кас сглотнул неприятный комок в горле. Он уважал Ровену за её знания, за её помощь, за её мудрость и чувство юмора. Даже если они плохо начали, он был рад, что когда-либо знал её. Она была невероятно смелой, потрясающей ведьмой, которая помогла Джеку, соглашаясь уйти в Пустоту раз и навсегда. 

\- А ангелы? – Спросил он, сдавленно.

\- Кто-то пошел за душами, кого-то я отправил в альтернативный мир. Я не дал им возможности остаться со мной. – Ответил немного потухший огонёк.

\- Но зачем, Джек? – Спросил он шепотом. – Только не говори, что из-за меня. Моя сущность не стоит стольких жертв.

\- Ты ослушался Чака, Кас, – засмеялся Джек. – Но ты совершенно не такой, как... ну, мой настоящий отец. Нет, вы разные. Он делал многое ради собственных амбиций, желания проявить себя. Ты делал все ради любви. Ты жертвовал, ты отдавал, ты выживал множество раз, ты дважды покинул пределы Пустоты. Ты самое большое исключение. Конечно, ты интересный экземпляр для Пустоты и на меньшие условия за тебя она бы и не согласилась. Но это не только из-за тебя. Я наблюдал за вашей борьбой всю свою жизнь.

Кас внимательно слушал рассказ огонька, пытаясь сформировать какое-то мнение, понять и принять.

\- Чак ослаб, – продолжал огонёк. – Он не мог больше сдерживать Пустоту. Она бы поглотила его вместе со всеми вселенными, если бы оступился. Лучше быть с Ней партнёрами, а не врагами, так ведь?

Кас ощутил, как его глаза наполняются слезами. Вся эта информация была слишком велика для него сейчас. Он не мог справиться с потоком вопросов, которые вырывались прямо из его сознания, игнорируя любую возможность обдумать их.

\- А как же цикл перерождений, Джек?

\- Пустота, конечно, Велика, но и у нее бывают промахи. – Просто ответил огонёк. Кас даже ощутил, как Джек пожал плечами. – Человеческая душа это не просто его дух, это все его деяния за жизнь: добро сказанное слово, веселая история, которую он рассказал всем своим друзьям и знакомым или фотография в семейном альбоме. Духом может быть его картина, может, его песни, или его открытие, его биография в википедии, его наследие в учебниках истории. Человек же не просто существует, он живёт, взаимодействует со множеством других людей, оставляя осколки своей души повсюду. Эти осколки Пустота не имеет возможности забрать. Они и перерождаются, вбирая в себя ту крупицу прошлого, ту душу, что уже когда-то здесь была.

Они замолчали. Слезы сами текли по лицу Каса. Он понимал, что слушает Джека, своего сына. Того, кому он покупал игрушки. Того, у кого также, как у всех трехлетних детей была суперфиксация на «Холодном Сердце» и «СкубиДу». Только Джек был не просто ребенком, он стал Им. И в своих, казалось бы, таких обычных для человека словах, теперь говорил истину, по которой живут множество и множество вселенных.

\- Ты… – Все вопросы застряли у Каса поперек горла. – Можешь показаться мне?

\- Конечно, – мягко сверкнул огонёк. – Только закрой глаза.

Кас зажмурился. Но даже так он смог уловить яркую вспышку, возникшую, едва он закрыл глаза.

\- Открывай, – сказал Джек.

Кас поспешно открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Джек. В своей серой кофте, простых джинсах и белой куртке. Он выглядел точно также как в их первую встречу. Кас прекрасно знал, что это Джек, он видел его улыбчивое лицо, его поднятую в приветствии ладонь.

Кастиэль протянул руку и почувствовал, как та упёрлась в чужое плечо. Все сомнения отступили, когда он, притянув к себе Джека, крепко обнял его, глотая тихие рыдания. Он должен был тогда подумать о нем, должен был заткнуть свой рот, чтобы никогда не произнести тех слов. Должен был остаться или же нормально попрощаться с ним. Он был так глуп и эгоистичен. Он оставил его одного.

\- Ты же там совсем один, Джек, – прошептал он.

\- Я не одинок, пап. Я создаю людей, я наблюдаю за их жизнью. И каждый четверг я немного останавливаю свои дела, чтобы побыть с ними. Я не одинок, так же, как не одиноки и они. Они со мной в каждом их проявлении, а я с ними в их существовании. 

\- Прости меня, Джек, – плакал Кас, ощущая слабые поглаживания чужой руки на своем плече. – Правда, прости меня.

\- Я никогда не держал на тебя зла, пап. Я понимаю. 

Они стояли, обнявшись, в лунном свете, падающим на алтарь. Он был не в силах отпустить Джека, крепко держа его за плечи. Он не понимал собственных выводов: Джек не был мертв, он просто стал Им. Да, он был далеко, да, он был теперь не с ним, не рядом. Его нельзя защитить, его нельзя успокоить или побаловать, наблюдая за его чистой улыбкой. Он мог позаботиться о себе сам. Но почему-то Кас был уверен, что едва он отпустит Джека, как тот растает, рассыпется у него на глазах.

Он подарил Касу жизнь, вытащил из Пустоты, не только устанавливая собственный порядок, но и ставя условия. Он лишь вытащил его на остаток той человеческой жизни, что осталась Касу. Он дал ему возможность вдохнуть воздух, скинуть многие века бытия с плеч и просто жить. Жить в этом мире, который Кас так любил. Жить, пока Пустота не заберет его обратно.

\- Наше расставание всегда будет моим сожалением, Джек. Она будет меня мучать им, – просипел Кас.

Джек улыбнулся дрожащими губами и немного зарылся в воротник рубашки Каса. Ощущая тепло его объятий и слезы, стекающие по чужим щекам и падающие на его куртку, Джек не мог не подавить собственных слез.

\- Тогда проживи, пожалуйста, свою жизнь так, чтобы это было единственным сожалением, пап. – От этого обращения у Каса сперло дыхание. – Пожалуйста.

\- Это будет тяжело, – шептал Кас. – Так тяжело.

Они стояли, обнявшись, в лунном свете, падающим на алтарь. У Каса уже сводило руки, а ноги подкашивались, но он не мог отпустить Джека. Не мог и не хотел. Он понимал, что это нужно сделать, но не сейчас.

Они вздрогнули, когда из холла послышался звон часов, он пробил четыре часа и замолк.

\- Ты придешь в следующий раз? – Спросил Кас, понимая, что Джеку, видимо, нужно идти.

\- Да, – моментально ответил Джек. – Только вспомни обо мне.

Кас кивнул, продолжая стискивать Джека в своих объятиях, раскачивая из стороны в сторону и поглаживая его по затылку, будто такими действиями он мог утешить не только его, но и себя.

Наутро Кас обнаружил себя спящим на церковной лавке у самого алтаря. Голова его сильно болела, безумно хотелось спать и есть.

Он поднялся, осматриваясь вокруг. По свету, проникающему в залу, можно было понять, что было ещё ранее утро. В последний раз осмотрев алтарь, Кас развернулся и пошел к резным дверям. Уже засыпая в своей комнате, он осознал, что всё это время умиротворенно улыбался.

***

День пролетел незаметно за разъездами по городу и готовкой. И вот он уже, каким-то образом, стоял на кухне, дожаривая стейк, стойко снося насмешки от Сэма и Алекс, пока Эйлин и Ханна сидели в гостиной, нянча вторую бутылку вина.

\- Ты скажи, да? – Смеялась Алекс, активно размахивая бутылкой пива. – Он действительно считает, что девушек можно привлечь этими идиотскими фразами.

\- О, он рассказал тебе ту фразочку про номер? – Театрально провел ладонью по лицу Сэм.

\- Конечно! «Слушай, потерял свой номер, одолжишь свой?»

\- «Слушай, потерял свой номер, одолжишь свой?» – одновременно с ней сказал Сэм.

\- Если вы хотите получить свою еду, то вы немедленно прекратите этот цирк, – улыбнулся Дин, направляя щипцы на Алекс.

\- О, и что же ты сделаешь, Винчестер? – Фыркнула Алекс, сидя на одной из их столешниц, потягивая пиво из бутылки. – Открутишь мне голову?

Дин быстро глянул на Сэма с убийственным выражением.

\- Ну, знаешь, щипцы – плохой вариант для подобного, а вот серебряный нож, – начал Дин, наблюдая, как Сэм меняется в лице.

\- Алекс! – Вскрикнул он. – Не хочешь ещё пива? Расскажешь мне про ваш с Ханной брак, да? Как вы познакомились? Вы кажитесь такими разными, – начал уводить Алекс из кухни, параллельно бросая гневные взгляды на Дина.

\- 1-1, Сэмми, – хмыкнул себе под нос Дин, переворачивая мясо.

День был как нельзя лучше, а вечер должен был стать его прекрасным завершением, если, конечно, девочки (Сэм входил в эту категорию) не наклюкаются быстрее, чем Дин подаст мясо к столу.

Когда он всё-таки подал мясо, Ханна пьяно хихикала, пытаясь выучить ругательства на языке жестов. Они подняли бокалы за Сэма и Эйлин, потом за повара, потом за гостей, потом за Американское Право. Они много раз поднимали бокалы, честно говоря.

Ужин вышел замечательным, Сэм и Алекс перекидывались шуточками в стиле белого папаши за 60, а Ханна так смеялась с них, что никто не мог сопротивляться её веселью, подхватывая смех. Разговор плавно перетекал от планов Сэма и Эйлин, на планы Дина, которые в свою очередь, затрагивали планы Алекс.

\- Девчонки, а вы собираетесь заводить детей? – Спросил Сэм. – Простите, если слишком личный вопрос.

\- Айгх, Сэм, – отмахнулась от неё Ханна. – Не волнуйся. Конечно, у нас будет ребенок. Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь точно.

\- И это будет сын, – фыркнула Алекс. – Чтобы у моей мамаши было ещё больше поводов для негодования.

\- Конечно, милая, – хихикнула Ханна. – Специально родим сына. А потом мы назовём его каким-нибудь Библейским именем, чтобы твои родители точно больше никогда к нам не приехали.

Сэм бросил быстрый взгляд на Дина, но тот, казалось, даже бровью не повел. Он продолжал пережевывать свою еду, потягивая пиво из бутылки.

\- Ты думаешь, зачем я придумываю этот хитрый план, – улыбалась Алекс. – Она будет намного лучше моей матери.

\- Она настолько плоха? – Спросил Дин, поставивший пустую бутылку на стол. – Семья же всё-таки.

\- Она мне не семья, Дин, – вздохнула Алекс, складывая одну руку на стол, отдавая вторую своей жене. – Ей и бате всегда было на меня всё равно. Моя семья это Ханна и её семья. Они любят меня и принимают. И, знаешь, мне так плевать, что они не мои кровные родственники, потому что…

\- Семья кровью не заканчивается, – сказали одновременно Винчестеры.

\- Мы знаем, – улыбнулся Дин. – Сами это ощутили.

\- За семью, – подняла бокал Эйлин.

\- За семью!

Это был последний тост, потому что после этого Ханне резко захотелось танцевать. Она велела включить ей музыкальный канал и стала перематывать программы, пока не нашла нужный чарт.

Избегая участи попасться Ханне под горячую руку, Дин сказал, что пойдет, уберет тарелки. Схватив грязную посуду и пожимая плечами, когда Ханна начала возмущаться таким очевидным планом побега.

Сэм начал смеяться, запрокидывая голову назад, смотря за попытками Ханны научить свою жену и Эйлин какому-то танцу корейской поп-группы. У Эйлин даже неплохо получалось, в то время как Алекс двигалась так, словно она была сломанным роботом. Дин наблюдал за этим, сваливая остатки еды в мусор и собирая грязную посуду в раковине.

Когда Сэм решил сам начать повторять за Ханной, Дин подавился пивом, которое пил в перерывах между очисткой тарелок. Он вытер руки и оперся на стену, наблюдая за тем, как эта детина пытается вилять бедрами под песни слащавой женской группы. Он хмыкнул и отлип от стены. Взяв с собой только пиво, он надел дежурные тапочки, стоявшие у выхода на задний двор и, пытаясь особо не привлекать внимание, вышел на террасу. Он закрыл за собой дверь и сел на вторую ступеньку.

Он так ненавидел себя в данный момент. Он должен праздновать вместе с ребятами, должен быть с ними. И он совсем не должен вызывать беспокойные взгляды Сэма или тайные жесты Эйлин, спрашивающие всё ли с ним в порядке. Он должен держаться, а не выпадать из реальности, погружаясь в воспоминания от какого-то беглого упоминания Библии или Ангелов.

Дин старался. Он очень старался, но не был в состоянии контролировать поток своих мыслей и воспоминаний. Вместе с этими воспоминаниями шли тяжелые мысли, которые разрывали его изнутри. Мысли подкреплялись полным бессилием.

Он отключился от реальности на какое-то время и очнулся только тогда, когда скрипнула дверь.

\- Эй, – раздался голос Алекс. Она вышла на террасу, прикрывая за собой дверь. –

Ты чего тут киснешь? Сэм рассказывает про твой опыт на сайте знакомств.

\- Сукин сын, – вздохнул Дин, прикрывая глаза. – Я его убью, очерчу вокруг его бренного тела магический круг и сожгу дотла вместе. – Алекс фыркнула, присаживаясь рядом с ним. – Зачем пришла?

\- Выглядишь не очень, – ответила она, отнимая бутылку пива и делая глоток.

\- Что за бредни? Я красавчик, – улыбнулся он, забирая бутылку обратно. – А ты, если хочешь пива – возьми своё.

\- Хорошо, мамуль, – отсалютовала Алекс и всё-таки отобрала бутылку, выпивая залпом. – А сейчас, когда между нами нет никаких пенных напитков, может, расскажешь, что с тобой творится в последнее время?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты только недавно начал больше отдыхать и перестал ездить по всей стране, разбираясь с продажей вашего старого дома, – откинулась на верхнюю ступеньку она. – И как только ты перестал это делать, как начал зависать, отключаться от реальности. Между прочим, у тебя на лице появляется такое скорбное выражение на лице, – в сопровождение своих слов она помахала рукой перед лицом. – Стоит напоминать, как ты вместо стены в мастерской начал красить окно?

\- Скажешь тоже, симпапошка, – улыбнулся Дин. – Сэм уезжает, уходит в открытое плаванье с любовью своей жизни. Я просто не готов жить один. Считай, это отцовские переживания за любимую дочурку.

\- Ну, да, – недоверчиво кивнула головой Алекс. – Конечно.

\- Ну, что? – Разозлился Дин.

У Алекс не было диплома по психологии, как у Эйлин (что было удивительно, кстати), только школа и Технический Колледж за спиной. Ну, и как она говорила, годы внешней гомофобии и ужасные отношения с родителями. У неё был лишь свой опыт, но она прекрасно считывала Дина. Раньше он думал, что представляет собой нечто сложное и загадочное, но, кажется, его легче прочитать, чем детскую книжку.

Может, он стареет и ему сложнее скрывать свои эмоции. Говорят, с возрастом становишься более сентиментальным. Хотя, возможно, он просто устал прятаться в панцирь, что, с другой стороны, не означало, что он готов теперь со всеми обсуждать то, что так много лет подавлял. Он просто сам теперь видел почти каждую из своих проблем. И это раздражало его до скрипа в зубах.

Алекс очень быстро стала его другом, иногда напоминала ему Джоди, иногда даже Чарли. Но она была другой, она не была охотником, не знала ничего о мире сверхъестественного. Она была обычным человеком, его работником и другом, который волновался за него, как и положено друзьям.

\- Ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя на душе камень и он совсем не связан с твоим братом, – ответила она, поднимаясь и поджимая руки под грудью. – Вперед?

\- Прости?

\- Говорю, вперед, рассказывай, что с тобой такое, – приглашающе выставила руку она. – Я здесь за тем, Винчестер, чтобы выслушать тебя, привести нелепый пример из своей жизни, а потом помочь разобраться с твоей.

\- О, нет, Кэлверт**, мне ещё работать с тобой, – ткнул в неё указательным пальцем Дин. – Ты не Джессика Тэнди, а я не Кэти Бейтс***, поэтому никаких девчачьих мелодрам.

\- Окей, не хочешь сам, догадаюсь. – Отмахнулась от него Алекс. – Ты постоянно выпадаешь из реальности в нашей компании влюбленных парочек. О, я поняла, ты клинически одинок.

\- Да, вперед, Доктор Секси, – фыркнул Дин, поигрывая бровями. – Вылечите меня.

\- Не путай нашу реальность с дешевым порно, Винчестер, – ударила его Алекс.

\- Если бы только все говорили фразочками из порно, – вздохнул Дин. – Вот жизнь бы была.

\- Эй, ну, давай рассказывай, кто разбил тебе сердце. Кто там любовь твоей жизни? – Толкнула его в плечо Алекс, возвращая к их разговору. – Что за счастливый парень?

Дин знал, что Алекс шутит. Она всегда говорит о его будущих партнерах в мужском роде, чтобы поиздеваться над Дином. Наверное, решил после второй такой шпильки Дин, это было из-за того, что работая над мастерской, они постоянно смотрели «Доктора Секси» на заднем фоне. И его фанатизм вызвал такую реакцию.

Но сейчас, она методично била в цель, не давая ему никакой возможности перевести это всё в шутку.

\- Не важно, – сказал он, рассматривая пустую бутылку около своих ног.

\- А? Что не важно? – Удивленно спросила Алекс.

\- Не важно, что за парень.

\- Чего? – Она выпрямилась и нагнулась вперед, заглядывая в лицо Дину. – Это действительно парень? Почему тогда не важно? Ты же жив, а остальное – чушь, ничего не значащая. Или у тебя правда такая сильная внутренняя гомофобия? Или он поддонок?

\- Хах, ну да. Я не… Он не… Он мертв, Алекс.

\- О, Дин, – Алекс прижала руку ко рту. – Прости, я не думала даже, я не…

\- Нет, всё хорошо. – Вздохнул Дин и отпустил ситуацию. – У меня не было шанса ему что-либо сказать. Он просто… Так быстро это сказал, я даже обдумать это нормально не смог, а следующее, что я знал, так это то, что он мертв.

Последовала тишина, отдаленный пьяный смех Сэма и Ханны, звук бокалов и, кажется, Эйлин что-то рассказывала. Кто-то проехал по улице, освещая фарами пустой задний двор Винчестеров. Дин продолжал смотреть на бутылку у своих ног, ощущая, как голова его полна мыслей, но совершенно пуста одновременно.

\- Ты любил его? – Раздался приглушенный голос Алекс, вытаскивая его из-под толщи своих пьяных мыслей.

\- Я... – Дин не мог собрать и пары слов, чтобы описать все мысли, крутящиеся в его голове. – Алекс, я не… не знаю...

Он не решался задать этот вопрос все это время, как Кас больше не крутится где-то на периферии его зрения, слуха или сознания. А сейчас он сидит на террасе собственного дома со своей же подчинённой-подругой, единственной, кому он рассказал о признании Каса. Ведь даже Сэмми не знает, никто не знает.

\- Я... Да. Наверное... – эти слова вырвались сами, а только потом достигли сознания Дина.

\- О, Дин, – вздохнула Алекс рядом, складывая голову Дину на плечо. – Мне жаль, милый. 

Она продолжала так сидеть, положив голову ему на плечо и сжав чужую руку. Они просидели так несколько долгих минут. За дверью затихла музыка, раздались уверенные шаги и на пороге показался Сэм.

\- Хэй, вы куда испарились? – Вышел на террасу он, наблюдая трогательную картину. – Та-ак, что тут происходит?

Дин быстро отодвинул от себя Алекс и быстрым движением протер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Алекс смотрела на него обеспокоенно, но не спрашивала ничего.

\- Ничего, Сэмми, – сказал он, поднимаясь со своего места и хватая бутылку, чтобы отнести её в мусор. – Замерли чутка.

Он улыбнулся, хлопая брата по плечу, и зашел в помещение. Сэм переглянулся с Алекс. Та глянула, как Дин веселой походкой подходит к Эйлин и Ханне, обнимая их за плечи, грея свои холодные руки о них.

\- Сэм, тебе следует с ним поговорить, – сказала Алекс, сжимаясь от холода. – Он очень страдает.

\- Он рассказал тебе? – Обеспокоенно спросил Сэм.

\- Да, ну… – она смотрела, как Дин принимает у Ханны бокал и делает глоток. – Вроде бы. Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, я не знаю всего, мы недавно познакомились, к тому же, – она прошла на кухню, задев Сэма плечом. – Вы – очень скрытная семейка.

\- Как вы пьете эту гадость? – Начал карикатурно плеваться Дин. – Это же такая кислятина!

\- Но ему очень нужна помощь, – вздохнула Алекс, покидая пределы кухни, оставляя Сэма закрывать заднюю дверь.

В этот самый момент Ханна и Дин затянули очередную рок-балладу. Сэм смотрел на него, кружащего Эйлин по всей гостиной, будто у него только что не было нервного срыва на заднем дворе. Сэм знал, что ему нужна была помощь, которую он собирался получать в Вашингтоне, у знакомого Эйлин, но Дин оставался один. В прошлый раз, когда… В прошлый раз Дин долгое время находился в депрессивном состоянии. Он тогда был на грани, а сейчас, видимо перешагнул её.

\- Я плакал, когда ты лгала, но я смог сказать тебе "прощай". – Кричали Дин и Ханна, обнявшись за плечи. – Мама, я возвращаюсь домой!****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Есть простенькая шутка про Иллинойс: «What's the only thing that grows in the South Side of Chicago? The Crime Rate».  
> ** Да, у Алексис фамилия Кэлверт, всё в честь нашего Саши.  
> *** Персонажи фильма «Зеленые Жареные Помидоры».  
> **** Ozzy Osbourne – Mama I'm Coming Home
> 
> Ссылочка на тви: https://twitter.com/AlesyaKagan


	3. Глава 3.

Глава 3.

Дин немного покрутится под своими одеялами и сел на кровати. Каждое утро для него стало начинаться одинаково. Он даже не знал: хорошо это или плохо. Единственным отличием от его обычного пробуждения было явное похмелье. По звукам, доносящимся из-за двери, эти две пташки встали многим раньше. Дин призадумался: как Эйлин вообще встала с утра? Она же выпила минимум одну бутылку вина и пару коктейлей от Алекс. Сэм-то ладно, тот почти не пил, чтобы сегодня сесть за руль. Мысли сонно перетекали одна в другую, сильно не задерживаясь в голове Дина и не оставляя за собой никаких следов.

Ему очень хотелось пить, а ещё глаза были такими уставшими, словно он просидел за компьютером весь день.

Он вздохнул и откинулся обратно на подушки. Хотелось вернуться в пустой сон, в котором он никого и ничего не видел. Такое бывало довольно редко, но иногда он спал без кошмаров или снов, полностью состоявших из навязчивых мыслей, которые он мастерски избегал в течение дня.

Дин лежал с закрытыми глазами ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствовал запах свежего кофе. Он окончательно стянул с себя одеяла и, подхватив халат, висящий на дверце шкафа, покинул комнату. Всю дорогу из комнаты на кухню он слышал только приглушённый голос Сэма и писк микроволновки. Он обошел Эйлин и вскинул руку вместо приветствия. Сэм замолчал, едва Дин появился в поле его зрения.

\- Доброе ут- Воу. Хреново выглядишь, – сказал Сэм.

Дин продрал глаза, чтобы нормально посмотреть на брата. На осуждающий взгляд его не хватило, но мысленно тон позволил себе закатить глаза от завидно свежего вида младшего брата.

\- И тебе доброе утро, Сэмми, – ответил он, хватая чашку и наливая туда кофе.

Эйлин хмыкнула и помахала, привлекая внимание Дина, показывая, что не надела свой аппарат, и вернулась к завтраку.

\- Может тебе бы, знаешь, холодное приложить? – Задумчиво сказал ему Сэм, поглощающий овсянку из своей тарелки. – Хотя вряд ли у нас найдется заморозки на все твое лицо.

\- Да-да, Сэмми, поговорим, когда тебе перевалит за сорок, ладно? – Фыркнул Дин. – А если сейчас ты, конечно, не хочешь быть зверски убитым, ты дашь мне допить кофе.

Он стоял, присев на столешницу, делая большие глотки горячего напитка. Хоть, он и спит теперь больше, чем 3 часа в сутки, ему довольно тяжело даются некоторые дни.

Сэм предусмотрительно протянул ему ибупрофен. Дин принял таблетку, запивая остатками кофе.

Он довольно выдохнул и полностью открыл глаза. Сэм стоял напротив Эйлин, замешивая свой очередной белковый коктейль. Она что-то ему говорила на языке жестов. Дин уже давно заметил, если они хотели поговорить так, чтобы их больше никто не понимал, то полностью переходили на него. Эйлин даже не проговаривала слова.

Однако своё имя в этих жестах Дин уловил. Но он был слишком сонный для того, чтобы интересоваться. Он налил в кружку с остатками кофе воду и повернулся на плиту, осматривая свой возможный завтрак.

\- Э-эм, какие-нибудь планы на неделю? Пока мы обустраиваемся?

\- Планы? Да, – громыхнул тарелкой Дин. – Думаю, основательно займусь мастерской, Алекс собиралась помочь с финальными изменениями. Вот доставят все запчасти, тогда и откроемся. Может, недели через две. А сегодня у меня в планах выпроводить вас, включить телек и засесть за марафон Ханны Мон… – Он застыл с тарелкой в руках прямо у плиты. – Ханны-Барберы**. Устрою себе Скуби-марафон.

Он наложил на тарелку, порядком остывшую яичницу, схватил свою кружку и сел рядом с Эйлин, напротив Сэма.

\- Но так, – зевнул он. – Буду зачеркивать дни на календаре, в ожидании Дня Благодарения и плакать в подушку от одиночества.

\- Дин…

\- О, нет, Сэмми, ты снова не понимаешь иронию, – ахнул Дин. – Все, теперь ты снова батан!

\- Нет, Дин, я все понял, но если…

\- О, нет. Не-а, – отмахнулся от него Дин, набивая рот яичницей. – Скажи мне лучше, когда вы собираетесь уезжать?

\- В час дня, Дин, – ответила за растерявшегося Сэма Эйлин.

Дин даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он порой забывал, что Эйлин даже без аппарата, все прекрасно читала по губам и могла спокойно вести разговор.

\- Хорошо, Принцесса, – улыбнулся ей Дин и отложил приборы, чтобы использовать жесты. – Я помогу с коробками. Дайте мне немного времени. – Он застыл на последнем жесте. – Правильно?

Та улыбнулась и кивнула. Она посмотрела на Сэма и позвала его жестом. Тот отложил шейкер и подошел к ней, обнимая со спины. Сэм немного покачал девушку из стороны в сторону и бросил короткий взгляд на Дина, который улыбался, неодобрительно качая головой, заканчивая с завтраком.

Они смогли приступить к коробкам только через час, почти перед самым отъездом. Сэм тащил коробку, попутно натягивая на себя теплую толстовку, в которой собирался ехать. Эйлин печатала необходимые документы на принтере, которым пользовался Дин. Также она расставляла коробки в своей машине наиболее вместительным образом.

Дин помогал с коробками, нагло открывая некоторые и издеваясь над Сэмом: «Серьёзно? Записи со Стэндфорда? Где ты их хранил все эти годы?». На что Сэм яростно вырывал свои вещи и запечатывал коробки скотчем.

\- Так, мы все взяли? – Сэм ещё раз повернулся к Дину, выставляя указательный палец.

\- Сэм, мы перепроверили ваши вещи раз десять. – Закатил глаза Дин. – У меня из-за тебя снова голова заболит. У вас всего-то пара ебанных коробок. Кстати, ты взял мегаважную суперкоробку?

\- Взял, конечно, – отмахнулся от него Сэм.

\- Соль, ножи из металлов, – перечислял Дин. – Пистолет, пули? Детектор?

\- Дин, – осуждающе глянул на него Сэм.

\- Что? Я просто это… волнуюсь, – хлопнул себя по грудной клетке Дин. – Отпускаю тебя в вольное плаванье.

\- Я учиться еду, а не охотиться.

\- Ну, ты так и в прошлый раз думал, – хмыкнул Дин. Он сразу же нахмурился и подошел ближе, складывая свою руку на плечо Сэма. – Эй, такого больше не повторится, дружище. У тебя есть я, любой намек на что-то дурное – сразу звонишь.

\- Я знаю, Дин, – кивнул Сэм. – Я знаю, спасибо.

Они застыли в гараже в одинаковой позе, осматриваясь вокруг. Сэм смотрел на коробки и кивал каким-то своим мыслям, пока Дин сжимал его плечо. В этом не было нужды, просто Дину так было спокойней. Эйлин вылезла из машины и подошла к ним, осматривая вещи. Она тоже пересчитала каждую коробку и повернулась к Сэму и Дину.

Она осмотрела каждого, задерживаясь на Дине долгим серьезным взглядом. А потом похлопала Сэма по плечу, быстро показывая какой-то жест. Дин видел его раньше, но не смог узнать.

\- Эм, Дин… Пойдем, поможешь мне с последними, пока Эйлин здесь все упакует.

\- Ещё коробки? – Удивленно он посмотрел на Эйлин, которая лишь пожала плечами. – Я думал, мы всё положили.

\- Нет, ещё осталось парочка, – заявил, скрывшийся за дверьми Сэм.

\- Откуда, блядь, у вас столько вещей? – Вздохнул Дин и поплелся за Сэмом.

Тот шел большими шагами во всю длину своих ног. Дину пришлось бежать за ним на лестнице, чтобы догнать. Однако он не успел этого сделать, Сэм скрылся за дверью комнаты.

\- Сэмми, я понимаю, тебе не терпится свалить от твоего старшего брата, – вздохнул Дин, заходя в комнату. – Но давай без догонялок. Я тебе не Джесси Оуэнс*. Ну, где твои коробки?

\- Дин, – раздалось сзади. За дверью в спальню стоял Сэм. Едва Дин обернулся, младший сразу же закрыл дверь и прижал её собой. – Прости, но мне нужны ответы.

\- Ответы? – Не понял Дин. – Какие к черту ответы?

\- Алекс мне вчера всё рассказала.

Дин застыл на месте. Казалось, вся комната с белыми стенами, огромной кроватью, книжным шкафом, всеми картинами и даже оливковыми шторами исчезла. Дин начал жалеть сразу же о том, что рассказал вчера всё Алекс, как только они с Ханной уехали домой. Сэм продолжал обеспокоенно смотреть на него до тех пор, пока Дин под предлогом плохого самочувствия не поднялся в свою комнату.

Едва он остался один, сожаления захлестнули его с новой силой. Это не должно было быть таким образом. Сэм должен был узнать первым, он должен был сказать это всё раньше. Но чем дольше он молчал, тем тяжелее было рассказать правду. Чем больше он молчал, тем больше думал над этим в одиночку, тем сильнее погружался в воспоминания, которые убивали его, не щадя.

Его кошмары участились, снова начал сниться Ад, Чистилище. Пару раз он испытывал на себе сонный паралич: иногда это был Чак, иногда какой-то монстр с белой, словно клоунской маской и жуткой улыбкой, иногда жуткое существо с рогами, а иногда плохо различимое создание с большими крыльями.

Дин почти спутал эти видения с настоящими монстрами, но пытаясь потянуться за пистолетом, понял, что не может двигаться, и всё осознал. Но хуже всех монстров, наблюдающих за ним с разных углов комнаты, хуже Чака, описывающего ему, как он убивает Сэмми, было то плохо различимое существо с крыльями. Оно просто появлялось в его комнате, подходило к его кровати и садилось на самый край, у его ног. Оно просто сидело, раскрыв черные крылья-тени и наблюдало. Это было просто жутко.

Он уже просто боялся сказать Сэму о признании Каса, потому что каждая мысль, каждая попытка обдумать эту ситуацию, причиняла ему столько боли, что было трудно дышать.

\- Эта сучка, – ругнулся Дин. – Я точно урежу ей зарплату.

\- Нет, оставь её в покое. Она лишь сказала поговорить с тобой, потому что тебе очень тяжело. Дин, это связано с Касом?

Дин глубоко вздохнул и сжал переносицу.

\- Нет, ну, пожалуйста, – прошептал он. – Нет, знаешь что Сэм. У нас с тобой не будет этого разговора. Не в день твоего отъезда в столицу. Нет-нет-нет, – он направился к выходу, но Сэм перегородил ему дорогу. – Дружище, мы с тобой поговорим на эту тему на День Благодарения, ладно?

\- Ты что-то сделал, Дин? – Начал спрашивать Сэм. – Ты позвал Её?

\- Что? Её?! Нет, конечно, Сэм! За кого ты меня принимаешь?! – Взорвался Дин.

\- А что я должен думать? Он постоянно пропадал! Ты в последние дни тоже не был с ним последней душкой, Дин! Я просто… Я пытаюсь понять, что произошло. – Вздохнул Сэм, переводя дыхание. – Ты постоянно чем-то занят: идеей новой жизни, переездом, моим образованием, продажей бункера. Потом убиваешь себя работой над домом, над мастерской. Ты приходишь и валишься с ног, ты не сказал мне ничего, а я просто хочу… Я хочу понять.

\- Сэмми, я… Просто Кас... Он...

Дин остановился, чтобы сдержаться. Глаза сами наполнились влагой, он едва сдержал слезы. Закрыв глаза, он покачал головой, мысленно моля, чтобы Сэм прекратил.

\- Кас? Он что-то сделал? Сказал?

\- Это не важно, Сэмми, – сказал он, сжав переносицу. – Ты уезжаешь сегодня. Я всё тебе расскажу, когда придет время.

\- А когда это время придет? Он умер у тебя на глазах, Дин. Ты вообще должен был сразу все рассказать.

\- Он... Сэмми, это правда не важно сейчас. Я-я не хочу об этом говорить, – Дин оттолкнул Сэма от двери и вышел в коридор.

\- Тогда почему ты рассказал об этом Алекс? – Сразу же метнулся за ним Сэм. – Ты рассказал ей, но ничего не говоришь мне! Дин, я тоже был его другом, я имею право хотя бы знать, что он...

\- Он сказал, что любит меня, понятно? – Вспылил Дин, разворачиваясь к Сэму, позволяя эмоциям вырваться наружу. – Наговорил мне кучу вещей, сказал, что... Он сказал, что делал все ради меня, что заботился обо всем мире ради меня. Я... Сэмми, я стоял там, в полном шоке, Билли была у нас на хвосте, нам надо было выбираться, а он начал говорить мне все эти вещи из разряда прощания в дешёвых мелодрамах и... Все.

\- Он сказал, что любит тебя? – Сэм стоял в дверях спальни, схватившись за дверную ручку.

\- Да. Помнишь, он не праздновал с нами Рождество? Помнишь, как он постоянно пропадал? – Начал перечислять он, махая руками при каждой фразе. – Он рассказал о сделке с Ней, как спас Джека. И что Она могла его забрать только тогда, когда он был счастлив. Понимаешь? Очень счастлив. И он сказал мне это... – Дин махнул рукой. – И исчез. Он спас мою шкуру, Сэмми. А я даже...

Сэм смотрел, как слова и мысли, которые Дин хранил в себе месяцы, вырывается наружу. Как тот перестал сдерживать себя, как та грусть, что всегда была где-то в глубине его голоса, его взгляда и каждого его движения вырывается наружу.

\- Я даже ничего ему не ответил, – голос Дина был едва слышен, а по щекам катились слезы. – Я стоял там, словно меня заморозили на месте.

\- О, Бо... – Сэм прижал руку к лицу, смотря на Дина. – Я даже не думал, что он... А ты тоже..?

\- Не спрашивай меня, – устало выдохнул Дин, отводя от Сэма взгляд. – Я честно не знаю, скорее д... Не знаю.

\- Почему ты молчал? – Сэм положил ему руку на плечо, заставляя Дина посмотреть на него. – Мы за три месяца начали новую жизнь, а ты все это время хранил это в себе. – Сэм увидел разбитый взгляд Дина и замолчал. – О, Дин, – он притянул брата к себе, обнимая за плечи.

Тот сразу захотел отодвинуться и выставил руки перед собой, но Сэм был выше, что позволило ему не отпускать старшего ещё добрую минуту. Под конец Дин просто смирился с этим, позволяя себя обнимать и успокаиваясь. Делая глубокие вдохи, он пытался угомонить ту бурю, которую вызвали в его душе вопросы Сэма. Решив, что он обязательно займется самокопанием после отъезда Сэмми, он успокоился.

\- Так, все, закончили, – ткнул Дин брата под ребра. – Теперь ты знаешь, значит, живём дальше.

\- Ты уверен? – Сэм все ещё держал руку на плече брата, смотря, как тот вытирает влагу с щек. – Мы можем поехать в Вашингтон в следующем месяце.

\- Так, вот это прекрати, – погрозил пальцем Дин. – Ты возвращаешься в университет, сделай это по-человечески.

\- А ты? Я не хочу оставлять тебя здесь...

\- Я не буду один, ты, Лось, – скинул он с себя чужую руку. – Харли К-поп и Ядовитый Лесби-Плющ теперь на моей стороне, Сэмми. Они не дадут мне зачахнуть, будут приходить каждую неделю и вытаскивать меня из уныния в свой мир лесбийского алкоголизма. – Улыбнулся, похлопывая Сэма по плечу. – К тому же, твоя Принцесса обещала мне какого-то специалиста для охотников, вот и буду разбираться с этим.

Он пошел вниз, игнорируя возглас Сэма. Как он уже говорил, он большой мальчик, сам разберётся. В гараже стояла Эйлин, рассматривая коробки в своем багажнике. Она увидела Дина и грустно улыбнулась ему.

\- Конечно, ты слышала всё, – усмехнулся Дин, смотря, как она неловко прикрывает аппарат волосами.

\- Прости, – показала она.

\- Не извиняйся, – ответил Дин, правильно складывая жест. ­ – Мы громко болтали.

Он направился к своему столу, пытаясь отвлечься и найти что-нибудь такое, чем можно было бы дополнить суперважную мегакоробку Сэма. Перебирание вещей успокаивало его.

\- Дин, – Окликнула его Эйлин. – Спасибо тебе.

\- Что? – Спросил он, оборачиваясь. – За что?

\- За все спасибо, – она подошла к нему. – За то, что защищал, помогал, принял в семью.

\- О, это... – Вздохнул он. – Ты и так часть семьи, Принцесса.

\- Обнимашки? – Расправила она руки в стороны.

\- О, милая, хватит с меня се... – Дин замолчал сразу же, как Эйлин стиснула его в объятиях. – Всё, не спорю. Какая ж ты сильная, черт подери.

Он обнял её в ответ, немного раскачивая из стороны в сторону. В дверях показался Сэм, даже с коробкой в руках. Он усмехнулся и, поставив коробку на пол, сразу же присоединился к ним, обхватывая Дина и Эйлин своими мощными руками.

\- Придурок, – просипел Дин. – Задушишь.

Сэм тихонько фыркнул, но с места не сдвинулся. Они стояли у стола Дина несколько минут, тихо обнимаясь. Дин положил свою голову на макушку Эйлин и вдыхал запах одеколона Сэма. Он постоянно пользовался одним и тем же запахом, ещё со старшей школы.

\- Ты уверен, Дин? – Спросила Эйлин, нарушая тишину. – Мы можем отложить отъезд, чтобы побыть с тобой.

\- Всё хорошо, Принцесса, – ответил он. – Ты только посоветуй мне своего врача для охотников, и я буду в форме.

\- Ты уверен? – Спросил Сэм, заглядывая Дину в глаза.

\- Да, Сэмми, – устало вздохнул Дин.

\- Я волнуюсь за тебя, – честно ответил Сэм. – Мы волнуемся.

Эйлин чуть сильнее прижала к себе Дина, и тот позволил себе погладить её по спине. Сэм выглядел сильно обеспокоенным. Только сейчас Дин заметил круги под его глазами.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Сэмми, – уверил его Дин. – Вы, моя семья, со мной. Работа со мной. Лесбийский отряд со мной. Я оклемаюсь. Теперь точно.

Он провожал их целый час, уговаривая ехать в Вашингтон. Он записал номер врача для охотников у Эйлин, обещал написать ему сегодня же и записаться на курс лечения. Пообещал не оставаться надолго одному, звонить им каждый день. Пару раз вспылил из-за их чересчур обеспокоенных взглядов, сказал, что, вообще-то, он должен был брать с них обещания и давать наставления, а не наоборот.

Сэм ещё минут пятнадцать отказывался садиться в машину, пока Дин собственноручно не усадил его за руль. Он отправил их, закрывая за ними двери гаража и смотря вдаль машине, пока та не покинула поле его зрения, через пару поворотов. Он стоял на улице в той одежде, в которой ходил по дому: растянутых штанах и фланелевой рубашке и его рабочих кроссовках. Когда он окончательно продрог, то вернулся в дом.

Ему сразу же позвонила Алекс и обеспокоенным голом начала приглашать к ним с Ханной на ужин. Он вежливо отказался и сказал, что останется дома, работая над машиной.

Она долго думала и сказала, что будет звонить ему каждый час, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо.

\- Хорошо-хорошо! Боже мой, Алекс! Ещё раз спросишь всё ли со мной хорошо, и я.. я-я урежу твою зарплату. Да я помню, что и так задерживаю её. Всё, Кэлверт, не доставай меня больше положенного, а? Хорошо, я включу радио. Всё, прекрати это немедленно. И Сэму передай, чтобы прекратил это! Я не чертов детсадовец.

Он скинул номер и злобно швырнул телефон на стол. Как и обещал Алекс, он сразу же включил радио на своей умной колонке. Из неё полилась какая-то кислотная песня с текстом сомнительного качества. Он раза три менял станцию, три раза прослушав отрывок одной и той же песни, которая была из всех щелей последние месяцы. Найдя ту единственную радио-станцию, по которой крутили Тейлор Свифт, он остановился. Конечно, он бы с радостью послушал свою подборку, но он уже обещал чертовой Алекис, которая, в свою очередь, пообещала чертовому Сэму, что будет слушать радио.

\- Ладно… Шепчут они в коридорах: «Она такая ужасная девочка»…*** – вздохнул он. – Ладно, уже что-то. Сейчас Детка, я тебя подлатаю.

Он принялся за осмотр своей машины. Она барахлила, когда он ездил за Алекс и Ханной вчера, поэтому ему нужно было проверить движок. На радио сменилась программа, уступая место сводке новостей. Потом он с удовольствием подпевал программе «Рок Хиты», отмечая для себя несколько новых исполнителей.

За несколько часов упорной работы, он отвлекался на два звонка Сэма и четыре обещанные звонка Алекс. Он прервался на то, чтобы заказать пиццу и выпить пиво под сериал по Дисней Плюс, а потом, заинтересовавшись, нашел Майли Сайрус в музыкальном приложении. Он включил первую песню, вернувшись в гараж, чтобы продолжить работу, а по итогу прослушал несколько её альбомов.

К шести часам заехали Алекс и Ханна, забирая Дина с собой в Торговый Центр. После часа препирательств прямо в магазине, две злобные лесбиянки, всё-таки впихнули Дину в руки новую рубашку, ботинки, шапку и зимнюю куртку. Он, скрепя сердце, заплатил за это намного больше, чем мог бы, а потом ругался на них весь ужин в мексиканском ресторане.

Ханна затащила их в Хобби-Лобби, чтобы прикупить пару гирлянд для Рождества с помощью её купона. Она радостно объясняла Дину прелесть купонов, пока Алекс, держа жену за руку, цитировала «Отчаянных Домохозяек» каждый раз, когда они проходили мимо полок с цветами.

Дин помог Ханне выбрать зеркало и мимолетом пытался дать им несколько старых охотничьих советов. Однако Алекс лишь смеялась над ним, а Ханна обеспокоенно осматривала. Уже стоя на кассе, он заметил черные пакетики со светящимися в темноте звездами. Он смотрел на них все то время, пока они ждали своей очереди. Дин положил три упаковки звезд на кассу в самый последний момент, когда жены уже были готовы уходить.

\- Только это, – сказал он, поправляя маску на носу. – Оплата наличными.

Семейство Кэлверт-Чхвэ переглянулось, но ничего не сказало на такой неожиданный поступок Дина. Они вернулись к машине, долго пытаясь засунуть зеркало в багажник. В итоге Дин ехал на заднем сидении, в окружении сумок и зеркала, лежавшего на сложенных креслах старенькой Киа Рио.

Они высадили его у дома и быстро попрощались. Но стоило Дину открыть дверь, как его окликнула Ханна, выползающая из машины с его шапкой в руках.

\- Вот, ты забыл, – подбежала она к нему.

\- Да, спасибо, – принял вязаное изделие Дин. – Не хотелось бы потерять самую дорогую шапку в моей жизни, правда?

\- Ну, мы бы тебе вернули, – хихикнула Ханна. – Кстати, – Ханна подошла ближе и жестом попросила Дина нагнуться. Когда их лица оказались примерно на одном уровне, Ханна понизила голос. – Отличная татуировка.

\- Татуи... – Дин быстро отшатнулся от девушки. – Ты..? Кто ты такая?

\- Успокойся, – подняла она ладони вверх. – Я такая же, как и ты, – улыбнулась Ханна. – Охотница в отставке.

\- О, нет, неужели ты из той самой семьи Чхвэ? – Провел ладонью по лицу Дин. – А Алекс?

\- Нет, – резко ответила Ханна. – Она ничего не знает. Но я бы хотела.

\- Ты хотела бы? – Недоуменно переспросил Дин.

\- Да, Дин. Мы женаты уже пять лет. – Она обернулась на машину и помахала Алекс, показывая жестом, что ей нужно ещё пять минут. – Я очень хочу ей рассказать.

\- Но почему? – Подыграл Ханне Дин, поднимая и свою руку. – Разве ты не сбежала от этого, чтобы раз и навсегда?

\- Это не то, от чего можно сбежать. – Повернулась к нему Ханна. – Это все равно, что бежать от потепления или кризиса. Ты не можешь сбежать. Но едва ты устанешь, можешь наблюдать со стороны, отдавая все это в руки более молодого поколения. Но не значит, что ты не можешь быть подготовленным, правильно?

Дин не знал, что ему ответить. С самого детства отец твердил ему, что в их работе не бывает выходных, не бывает привязанностей, не бывает спокойствия: ты либо погибаешь на охоте каким-нибудь глупым способом, либо сходишь с ума и прощаешься с жизнью. Дин, честно говоря, так устал от этого. Поэтому сейчас он делал все, что только можно, чтобы закрепиться в этой, другой жизни. Даже если это не означало, что он сможет быть счастлив, ему нужно было только спокойствие.

\- И как ты собираешься это сделать? – Спросил он, откашлявшись.

\- Ну, я думала, что раз уж нас теперь так много... – Она улыбнулась. – Думала, может, ты мне поможешь?

\- Хочешь на меня весь удар перенести? – Хмыкнул Дин.

\- Ха-ха, – закатила глаза Ханна. – Ну, так… Смягчить может?

Раздался гудок машины, Алекс развела руки в стороны, желая знать, почему они задержались.

\- Милая, уже иду! – Ханна направилась к машине, смотря на Дина. – Но ты в деле? Скажи, что ты в деле.

\- Бож… Да, конечно, иди уже, – махнул он рукой.

\- Отлично! Я тебе ещё напишу, – улыбнулась она, запрыгивая в машину.

Они сразу же тронулись с места и быстро скрылись с глаз. Дин не успел полностью осознать произошедшее. Едва он зашел в дом, как ему сразу же позвонил Сэм.

Дин сразу же рассказал о Ханне и, может с полчаса, они обсуждали эту ситуацию, пытаясь принять, что первые же их знакомые в городе являются охотницами. А потом, они болтали ещё около часа, заваливая друг друга вопросами:

\- Квартиру проверил и на аномалию?

\- Конечно, Дин, мы же не идиоты. Ты точно себя хорошо чувствуешь? Мы может приехать хоть завтра.

\- Сэм, ещё раз ты заикнешься о том, чтобы приехать обратно до Дня Благодарения, я тебя прибью сквозь Фейс-Тайм. Учись, блядь, спокойно.

Дин по запросам Сэма и Эйлин показал им новые вещи, посоветовал заказать мексиканскую кухню для позднего ужина, а потом слушал их рассказ о выборе квартиры. Попрощавшись с братом почти в одиннадцать вечера, он, наконец-то, поднялся с дивана в гостиной. Подняв вещи, он отнес их в корзину для грязного белья и вернулся обратно, чтобы выкинуть все бирки, пакеты и чеки.

На дне одного из пакетов он нашел светящиеся звезды. Когда он наконец-то поднялся в свою комнату, то моментально открыл упаковку, и, вставая ногами на кровать, сложил звёзды в первое созвездие. После Большой Медведицы, он всё-таки нашел карту звездного неба в Интернете и начал приклеивать звёзды так правдоподобно, как только мог. Он клеил звезды в полной тишине, полностью сосредоточившись на своей работе.

Через час или два, он закончил и метнулся к выключателю. Какие-то звезды светили ярко, какие-то совсем тускло. Почитав инструкцию на обороте упаковки, он спустился в гараж, возвращаясь с мощным фонарем. Посветив на каждое созвездие около двух минут, он оставил свет включенным и ушел в душ.

Когда он наконец-то рухнул на кровать, поднимая глаза к потолку, то довольно выдохнул. Сейчас в темноте голубым светом горели звёзды. Он мог рассматривать каждое знакомое созвездие, мог составлять собственные. Теперь пялиться в потолок, пока не заснешь, не было просто бессмысленным занятием Дина, оно имело в себе какой-то смысл.

Смотря на звезды, которые сам наклеил на свой потолок, он вспомнил, как держал умирающего Сэма на руках, наблюдая за звездным небом, с которого огненным дождём падали ангелы. Кас тогда тоже… Кажется, это было целую вечность назад. Они сильно изменились за эти года. Они стали другими.

Он много раз за эти месяцы обдумывал каждое свое слово, каждое действие, сказанное Касу. Как ангелу, как противнику, как помощнику, как другу, как семье. И каждый раз он обрывал свои мысли, боясь переступить последнюю преграду, боясь узнать что-то такое, что ему будет сложно принять. Но смотря в самодельное звездное небо, он впервые понял, что за чувство было в его сердце так много лет. В ту самую минуту, пока звезды горели с потолка, он впервые понял, что это чувство и было любовью. И оно очень старое, привычное, крепкое и не готовое уходить.

Он любил Каса, Ангела Божьего, так давно, что сам не помнил, когда именно. Любил Каса. Того Каса, что отдал за него свою жизнь. В который раз. С этой мыслью он и заснул, проваливаясь в пустой сон.

С принятием этого чувства, Дину стало ни хуже, ни лучше. Осознание иногда накрывало его с головой, причиняя боль, но он прекрасно понимал, что он не может ничего сделать. Кас сбегал из Пустоты однажды, она не отпустит его повторно, тем более, когда Джек теперь при делах, а он сказал, что не будет вмешиваться. Осознание собственной беспомощности было его отговоркой и причиной его злости.

Он был беспомощен, он ничего не мог сделать теперь, когда его жизнь принадлежала только ему, а не была прописана кем-то наперед.

За две недели после отъезда Сэма и Эйлин, он и Алекс полностью докрасили мастерскую и теперь почти постоянно копались там, наводя последние штрихи, ожидая доставки и берясь за первые простенькие заказы.

По вечерам, убойная женатая команда брала Дина с собой на прогулки, устраивала совместный просмотр фильмов, поездки в продуктовый магазин или ужины. Они с Ханной иногда перекидывались тайными жестами или отрывками новостей. Изредка Дин порывался начать разговор о чем-нибудь сверхъестественном, чтобы поиздеваться над Ханной. Первую неделю, они почти не отходили от Винчестера, беспокоясь о его состоянии, но к первым выходным, они решили нагнетать на него чуть меньше.

Также у Дина были ежедневные видео-звонки с Сэмом и Эйлин, которые состояли из обмена новостями, настроением и долгими обеспокоенными взглядами с каждой стороны.

Звёзды на потолке были его одним из лучших дизайнерских решений, даже если приходилось тратить заряд фонаря в особо пасмурные дни.

Он даже провел онлайн-консультацию с тем самым врачом, знакомым Эйлин. Оказывается, они с Сэмом каким-то образом не успели вывести из себя каждого охотника Америки одним своим существованием, что было удивительно. Даже Ханна поделилась тем, что много что слышала о них и не была о них хорошего мнения.

Виктор Свитс оказался отличным парнем из старой охотничьей семьи, отлично знающий о Винчестерах. Он казался немного гиперактивным в некоторых областях, особенно когда Дин мимолетом упомянул его кошмары из Ада и Чистилища, но оставался тактичным и понимающим. Объяснял Дину каждую мелочь, описывал терапию, как необходимость, позволял себе улыбки и смешки, когда Дин шутил о собственных проблемах или попытался пошутить на тему «Костей»****. Они мило поболтали, назначили следующий сеанс на день перед Днём Благодарения.

За эти две недели он немного успокоился. Разговор с Алекс, с Ханной, а потом и с Сэмом подняли со дна похороненную боль, которую он теперь мог потихоньку отпускать.

Хотя, кого он обманывал?

В это утро, кошмар выдернул его из сна. Он попытался сесть на кровати, но тяжелое одеяло придавило его обратно. Он лежал под одеялами, пытаясь прийти в себя и проснуться. Это был очередной кошмар о Чистилище. Он так надеялся, что они перестали ему сниться, но с тех пор, как всё закончилось, такие сны стали сниться ему всё чаще. Он вылез из-под одеяла и, завернувшись в халат, спустился вниз. Ранние пташки покинули этот дом, поэтому готовить еду Дину приходилось самостоятельно.

Он уже съел все вредные хлопья, поэтому оставалось давиться полезной гранолой Сэма, заливая остатками кокосового молока. Ему не хотелось признавать, но сушеная вишня была даже вкусная. На часах было чуть больше шести, до будильника оставалось около двух часов, но Дин решил, что не сможет заснуть.

Дин сел на диван в гостиной и включил телевизор, который сразу же перекинул его на утренние новости CNN. Обычные утренние новости: в Аляске выпало рекордное количество снега за последние пять лет, в Калифорнии снова какие-то малолетние знаменитости устроили вечеринку на более чем сто человек, игнорируя правила изоляции. Он отставил пустую тарелку и, схватив пульт, переключил каналы перед новостями Канзаса. По аннотации, там начался сезон ураганов и дождей, и многие дома остались без связи. Обычная история из Канзаса – не зря же отвратительная погода была описана в «Стране Оз».

Он потягивал кофе под утренний марафон Черепашек-Ниндзя до тех пор, пока ему не пришла пора одеваться в мастерскую. Алекс говорила, что её знакомый пригонит какую-то интересную машину с ближайшего кладбища машин.

Дин натянул свою новую куртку и запрыгнул в Детку, выкатывая её на улицу. С новыми зимними шинами, она прекрасно справлялась с заледеневшими дорогами, тем более он смог устранить неприятную утечку. Это, наверное, был один из его утренних ритуалов, проехать по всему городу, перед тем, как направиться в мастерскую.

Включив магнитолу, он попал на радио, которое слушала Ханна в их прошлую поездку в магазин.

\- В Лоуренсе, штат Канзас, прошли сильные дожди, оставившие многие районы без связи и электричества. Местные Церкви…

Дин сразу же переключил на свою кассету и свернул на объездную дорогу, чтобы прокатиться с ветерком.

Он заметил открытые двери мастерской ещё за пару метров до нужного поворота. Алекс любила оставить двери открытыми, чтобы не открывать их каждый раз опаздывающему условному начальнику.

Он заехал под AC/DC «Get It Hot» и высунулся из окна, приветствуя Алекс. Она отложила свою газету и встала с места, чтобы опустить за Дином дверь.

\- Я сегодня рано, да? – улыбнулся он, вылезая из машины и бросая взгляд на часы.

\- Полдесятого. Всего на полчаса опоздал, удивительно, – хмыкнула Алекс. – Иди, посмотри красавицу.

\- Гремлин?***** – Удивленно свистнул Дин, подходя к оранжевой машине. – Как он оказался на кладбище машин? Их же постоянно скупают.

Алекс пожала плечами и вернулась на своё место. Она обосновала им высокий складной стол между стеллажами, к которому притащила барные стулья, которые нашла на барахолке. Там же висел телевизор, на котором они крутили старые сериалы и музыкальные каналы. 

Пока Дин осматривал машину, она заканчивала свой кофе и дочитывала газету. Она не отвлекаясь, читала какую-то статью.

\- Слушай, отличная тачка, мы можем её подлатать и выставить на продажу. Какие-нибудь престарелые хиппи с чувством ностальгии точно купятся на подобное.

\- Угу, – хмыкнула Алекс. – Или пара лесбиянок, колесящих по стране. У меня минимум три пары знакомых, которые оторвут эту оранжевую букашку с руками.

Дин глянул на газету в её руках и замер на месте. Он заметил большие буквы на первой странице: «В городе Лоуренс, штат Канзас..»

\- Что за черт?

\- А? Ты о чем? – Закрыла свой разворот Алекс.

\- Дай-ка, – Дин вырвал у неё газету и начал искать глазами начало статьи. – По новостям сегодня весь день трындят про Канзас.

\- Да, тут статья про этого парня, – отхлебнула кофе Алекс. – В этой газете уже пару раз мелькали статьи про него. Вроде как помогает в городе от Церкви. Ханна её часто покупает, вроде какая-то Католическая газетенка.

Но Дин едва её слышал, он примерз к месту. Он глазам своим не мог поверить и перечитывал статью снова и снова.

«В городе Лоуренс, штат Канзас случилось поистине чудо. В Собор Нового Времени попал ангел, упавший с небес.

Отец настоятель Собора Нового Времени из Лоуренс, Штат Канзас, поделился с нашей газетой подробностями жизни их прихожан и проживающих в Соборе. Он так же рассказал нам прекрасную историю о таинственном Мистере Новаке, появившемся из ниоткуда в сентябре этого года.

Молодой человек, Мистер Новак, оказался в паре метров от территории Собора, был ранен, со сломанными костями и ребрами. Словно свалился с неба. Отец-Настоятель Собора Нового Времени помог молодому человеку и вызвал скорую помощь.

Когда он пришел в себя, то первым делом попытался связаться с единственными близкими друзьями, но безуспешно.

М. Новак и сейчас проживает в Соборе, помогая Отцу, Сестрам и прихожанам. Он не помнит, как он оказался в Соборе, не имеет с собой ничего кроме нескольких важных документов. Ни счетов в банке, ни телефона, ни знакомых. Единственное объявление, которое было дано в газету в сентябре, он отозвал. На просьбы нашего журналиста дать интервью, он ответил отказом

Сейчас Собор Нового Времени, как и многие Церкви, помогает своим прихожанам во время стихийного бедствия, накрывшего Канзас…».

Дин перечитывал эту статью уже раз пятый и едва мог справиться с чувством закипающей в венах крови. Надежда была такая яркая, такая неожиданная и такая долгожданная, он не мог поверить в это.

\- Где ты нашла это? – Сипло спросил он.

\- С тобой точно все хорошо, Винчестер? – Подняла бровь Алексис. – Я же сказала, это очередная рассылка Ханны. Я его читаю постоянно от скуки, даже им застилала пол, чтобы мы стены нормально покрасили.

\- Ты серьезно? – Поднял он на неё глаза.

\- Нет, я придумала всю эту историю на ходу, – вскинула руками она. – Что за глупые вопросы вообще? Вон кусок ещё лежит у стены в подсобке, мы её же последней красили.

Дин подорвался и метнулся в подсобку. На полу действительно лежала газета, разложенная вдоль стены. Он обошел комнату по кругу, смотря на каждый кусок, и увидел страницу, на которой витиеватые буквы выводили «Сентябрьская Доска Объявлений». Он аккуратно оторвал её от стены, к которой она прилипла. И стал судорожно искать объявления.

«Найден человек!

Мистер В. Новак. Белая кожа, рост 180 сантиметров, темные волосы, ярко-синие глаза. Был найден на берегу озера Уивер на территории Собора Нового Времени. Родом из Понтиака, Иллинойс».

А дальше объявление обрывалось, так как он все-таки оторвал большой кусок от объявления. Он перечитал его несколько раз. И чем больше он читал, тем больше не видел в нём смысл. Не может же, в самом деле, это быть Кас. Да мало ли в Соединённых Штатах людей с фамилией Новак?! Но фотография Собора и Отца-Настоятеля просто не давала ему покоя. Он всегда чувствовал, всякое потустороннее дерьмо кишками, и привык доверять своим внутренностями.

Он бы знал, если бы Кас вернулся. Он бы почувствовал! Он сам ощущал эту связь множество раз, а после его смерти... Было такое чувство, что кто-то с той стороны просто оставил телефонную трубку лежать без дела. И как бы Дин не пытался докричаться – никто не отвечал ему. А сейчас, толи его самовнушение было так велико, толи он действительно почувствовал это, но не все было потеряно.

\- Эй, Винчестер, да что с тобой такое? – Заглянула в подсобку Алекс. – С тобой всё хорошо?

\- Что? – Оторвался он, смотря в лицо Алексис. – А, да, со мной всё прекрасно… Ну, знаешь, всё пучком.

\- С тобой точно все хорошо? – Прошла она в подсобку и забрала из его рук газету. – Ведешь себя странно, а ещё бледный, словно призрака увидел.

\- Может быть и увидел... – сам себе пробормотал Дин.

\- Прости?

\- Нет, ничего. Алекс, одолжишь мне ноутбук? Очень быстро, ладно?

\- Ла-адно, – недоверчиво смотрела на него девушка. – Что ты задумал, Винчестер?

Уже через пять минут Дин судорожно искал по сайтам различных изданий похожие объявления. Оказалось, что оно появилось ещё в начале сентября в этой газетенке из рассылки Ханны, но не содержало фотографии или рисунка, а номер, по которому он пытался позвонить, оказался недоступным. Он даже залез на один охотничий сайт, на котором Сэм постоянно смотрел газетные архивы, но там было лишь три статьи об этом В. Новаке, который помогал прихожанам. Алекс копалась в машине, посматривая на него, нахмурившись и, видимо, готовясь в любой момент писать Ханне, а может и Сэму.

Дин за всё это время не проронил ни слова, перечитывая одно и то же описание человека. Когда на одном из тайных охотничьих форумов он увидел, что кто-то уже собирается ехать в Лоуренс, чтобы проверить город на причину всякой чертовщины и, заодно, заехать в Собор, он понял, что ему нужно ехать. Он вскочил с места и, схватив свою куртку, пошел к машине.

\- Эй, Дин, – подскочила к нему Алекс. – Ты куда?

\- Алекс, мне нужно уехать на пару дней. Мне срочно нужно в Канзас.

\- Канзас? – Недоуменно уставилась на него Алекс. – Ты же не из-за этой статейки? Ты знаешь этого парня?

\- Что? Пф, не-ет. Нет. Конечно, нет. – Отмахнулся он, запрыгивая в машину. – Там просто… Там стоит дом моих родителей. Он заброшен, но знаешь, может там есть что-то важное, такое, семейное. Все говорят про погоду и вдруг, ну знаешь, затопит...

\- И поэтому ты едешь в Канзас? – Чеканила Алекс, скрестив руки на груди. – В заброшенный дом твоих мертвых родителей? Из-за погоды?

\- Да, примерно так, – ответил он, пытаясь закрыть дверь.

Алекс схватила дверь за раму, не позволяя Дину закрыть её и потянула на себя. Она смотрела ему в глаза с искренним беспокойством. 

\- Ты просто ужасно врешь, Винчестер, – отпустила дверь она. – Но я притворяюсь, что поверила в это дерьмо, потому что ты сейчас выпрыгнешь из собственных штанов.

\- Да... Конечно. – Дин завел мотор.

Алекс нажала на кнопку, чтобы двери открылись. Она смотрела, как Дин выезжает из мастерской

\- Эй! – Прикрикнула она, когда он разворачивался. – За это с тебя премия, Винчестер! И я пишу Сэму!

\- Я сам, Кэлверт. – Ответил ей Дин и нажал на педаль газа.

Он так быстро несся по маленькому городу, перестраиваясь так, чтобы не стоять на светофорах, что меньше чем через пятнадцать минут оказался у своего дома. Он быстро открыл гараж и заехал в дом. Выпрыгнув из машины, он первым делом, набрал номер Сэма. У того был выключен телефон, он так делал почти всегда, когда учился.

\- Сэм, Сэмми... – он застыл посреди гаража. – Это Дин. Не знаю, когда прослушаешь сообщение, но, я... Мне кажется Кас... Мне кажется, Кас вернулся. Я не знаю точно, но у меня есть зацепка и пара статей из газеты. И- туда едут другие охотники, так что я… еду в Лоуренс. Я выезжаю прямо сейчас, перезвони, как прослушаешь сообщение.

Он едва отдавал себе отчет в своих действиях. Он кидал в сумку сразу всё: оружие, склянки с ингредиентами, пару магических книг, какую-то еду, документы. Он забежал в комнату, чтобы взять одежду и подошел к комоду. Вытаскивая футболки, сменное белье и какие-то штаны, он застыл, поворачиваясь к полке. Та самая фотография всё ещё лежала, не тронутая. Он аккуратно взял её и перевернул.

На фотографии стояли они с Сэмом, Элен, Джо, Бобби и Кас, притянутый Сэмом в фотографию. Это была единственная фотография с Касом. Он не любил фотографироваться, считал это неважным.

Дин так и стоял в комнате, смотря на фотографию в своей руке. Он аккуратно поставил её и, схватив сумку, покинул комнату, хлопнув дверью.

***

\- О, Вильям, – улыбнулся Отец Тайлер. – Вы снова были на поздней службе?

Поздняя служба недавно подошла к концу и все прихожане уже покинули залу. Кас занимал своё любимое место в конце залы, у самой двери. Сюда было легче всего проникнуть во время службы и легче всего оставаться незамеченным до самого её конца.

Но его попытка скрытности никогда не оставалась незамеченной Отцом Тайлером или Сестрами. 

\- Да, – кивнул тот, поднимаясь с лавки. – В прошлый раз мне стало легче на душе, поэтому я... Решил повторить.

\- Конечно, – мягко улыбнулся Отец Тайлер. – Оставайтесь столько, сколько вам угодно. Потушите свечи и закроете тогда залу, когда соберётесь уходить?

\- Да, конечно.

Кас проследил, как Отец и все Сестры покидают залу, кивая каждой из них. Киара особенно долго и внимательно смотрела на него, теребя крестик под своим белым платьем, до тех самых пор, пока не скрылась за тяжёлыми дверями. Свет погас, оставляя лишь лёгкое мерцание приходских свечей у алтаря. Он нетерпеливо прошел к первым рядам и сел справа от креста. Он ждал этого дня всю неделю. Человеческое время так скоротечно, кроме тех моментов, когда ты искренне чего-то ждёшь.

Прошло три недели с его первой встречи с Джеком. Он приходил в залу каждую среду после поздней службы и сидел у алтаря, в надежде снова увидеть Джека. Он даже молился ему, прося показаться. В прошлый раз Джек не появился сам, лишь его голос раздался где-то в сознании Каса, обещая появиться в следующий раз. Во вторую свою встречу, он набрался смелости спросить о Винчестверах и узнал, что те живы и здоровы. Он не спросил где они, но Джек, скорее всего прочитав его мысли, предупредил, что не знает. Он пообещал братьям больше никогда не вмешиваться в их жизнь и перестал следить за ними. Это было даже лучше. Кас очень хотел увидеть их снова, но боялся этого до дрожи в руках.

После того, как он сказал правду, прощаясь со всем своим миром, он не был готов к тому, что его вернут обратно. Туда, где слова правды придавят его своим весом. Джек сказал, что готов выслушать, но Кас перескочил на тему своего спасения.

Оказалось, что Джек все понял немногим раньше всех остальных. Он осознал, что Чак теряет свою силу ещё за пару дней до того, как они победили его. Он просто ощущал, как этот след, отпечаток его силы, стекался к нему с каждого уголка Земли. И в какой-то момент он просто ощутил, что занавеса Пустоты приоткрылась. Он ощутил это и попробовал позвать Каса, попробовал ему помолиться. И тогда он понял, что вернул его.

Кас слушал внимательно каждую деталь их последнего сражения с Чаком. Слушал, как, оказывается, Чак стер всё с этой планеты на какое-то время, и как Джек потом всё вернул, без какого-либо отпечатка на людях, как погиб Майкл, как Джек не смог его спасти после смерти Чака, как попрощался с Винчестерами. Они тогда расстались перед самыми колоколами.

Сейчас у Каса были некоторые мысли, которые он хотел озвучить Джеку, подробнее расспросить его о том, как он теперь всё устроил, о его состоянии. Он просто хотел всё исправить. И ждал нужного момента с замиранием сердца. Вдруг раздался скрип и в залу проник сквозняк.

\- Джек? – встал со своего места Кас, осматривая алтарь.

\- Вилл? – раздался сзади знакомый женский голос. – Ты все ещё здесь?

\- А, – Кас обернулся, – Киара...

Она стояла в дверях, в пижаме и длинном халате, с собранными под бумажную шапочку волосами. Она зашла внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь, и подошла к Касу.

\- Уже третий час, почему ты здесь?

\- Эм, ну...

Кас замялся. Не сказать же монахине, что он пытался позвать своего сына, который по совместительству является, ну, Богом.

\- Вилл, – мягко взяла его руку Киара. – Ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все, так ведь? И я выслушаю тебя… Не как служитель церкви, а как твой друг. Что случилось, милый? – Кас отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону, не зная, что ответить. – Кто такие Джек и Дин?

Кас мгновенно уставился на нее. В её глазах не было жалости, не было злобы, только беспокойство и, кажется, желание понять и помочь.

\- Откуда ты..?

\- Когда ты попал к нам, – начала Киара, а потом замолкла, отпуская его руку и осматриваясь вокруг. – Давай сядем, хорошо?

Они присели на лавку, подальше от креста, там, где свечи горели наиболее ярко. На лице Киары играли свет и тень, отражались маленькие фитили в её глазах, а крестик на её шее отпускал маленьких солнечных зайчиков. Она присела и сразу же спрятала его под пижаму.

\- Когда мы нашли тебя, – начала она, вздыхая. – Я подумала, что ты правда упал с неба. Ты словно появился из неоткуда. И пока мы пытались вызвать скорую, ты все время повторял имя Джек. Ты шептал его так тихо, что я даже не сразу поняла, что ты что-то говорил. А потом ты отключился, – она плотнее укуталась в свой халат, наблюдая за тем, как Кас закрывает глаза и сжимает переносицу. – А потом, когда ты очнулся, ты был таким серьезным, даже пугающим, – криво улыбнулась она, вызывая тихий смешок Каса. – Я думала, ты действительно что-нибудь со мной сделаешь, если я не дам тебе этот телефон. И ты сразу же позвонил какому-то Дину.

Кас отпустил руки на колени и уставился в свои ладони. О, как он старательно бежал от этого, как сильно не хотел даже думать на эту тему. Но так же сильно у него это не получалось.

\- А потом, когда после больницы ты узнал, что мы подали объявление, сразу же попросил его убрать. Я тогда думала, что ты... Что тебя заберут родны- то есть… Я не знала о твоём брате и…

\- Нет, Киара, все хорошо, – ответил Кас, обрывая её речь. Он не знал, с чего ему начать, как это все вывернуть нужным образом. Спустя минуту метаний, он решил начать с чего-то более понятного. – Джек... Джек это мой сын. Да, он был моим приемным сыном.

\- Был?

\- Он... Ну, – Кас вздохнул. Он меньше всего хотел врать Киаре, она была прекрасным человеком. Она хорошо относилась к нему, была дружелюбной. Но сказать правду было просто нельзя. – Он мертв, Киара.

\- О, Боже, – вздохнула она. 

\- Ну, да... – слабо ответил Кас. - О, Боже.

\- Я очень сожалею, Вилл, – Киара взяла его за руку. – На твою долю выпало столько испытаний.

\- Я не попрощался в ним, Киара, – тихо сказал Кас. – Я не был с ним рядом.

\- Это… – вздохнула она. – Он теперь в лучшем месте, Вилл.

\- Нет, – хмыкнул Кас. – Это неправда. Он не в лучшем месте, потому что… Он совсем один.

Киара вздохнула и сжала свой крестик под пижамой. Это был явно тяжелый разговор для неё.

С тех пор, как она узнала историю о Джимми, то отчаянно пыталась защитить Каса от лишних вопросов других Сестер. Однако слухи распространяются быстро, да и Лейтенант пришел в Собор, чтобы проведать Каса, заодно рассказав историю поисков «брата» Каса.

Каждая хотела выразить своё сожаление, каждая хотела наставить его святыми словами, но в этих словах не было ни капли искреннего чувства. Словно он был каким-то великомучеником, который теперь был не просто заблудшей в их Собор душой, а направленным к ним Богом.

Даже если это было почти правдой, Кас не считал, что его жертвы были подвигом. Он давно понял, что ради семьи нужно жертвовать всем. И он это сделал, чтобы спасти свою семью, но пожертвовал другой её частью. И сейчас стыд и горе съедали его.

Они молчали достаточно долго перед тем, как Киара протяжно выдохнула и спросила:

\- А Дин? Он кто-то важный?

\- Да, – односложно ответил Кас. – Очень.

\- Тогда почему ты больше не пытался с ним связаться? – Тихо спросила Киара. – Мы бы могли пойти в полицию или вернуть объявление в газету.

\- Я... Сказал ему кое-что, Киара. И я разрушил наши отношения этим. – Вздохнул он. – Я думал, что после этих слов, я больше не увижу его, что наши пути больше никогда не пересекутся. Я просто... Хотел быть честным с ним напоследок, а потом я оказался... – Кас чуть не прикусил собственный язык, чтобы слово "живым" не покинуло пределы его губ. – Я оказался... Он мне нужен. И я-я хочу вернуться, очень хочу, но... Ему ничего не будет стоить закрыть передо мной дверь. Я лучше, - он закашлялся. – Лучше сам не вернусь.

\- С чего ты это взял? Почему ты решил, что он закроет перед тобой дверь?

\- Потому что он уже делал так, – слабо улыбнулся Кас. – Я причинял ему столько боли. И он мне тоже. Думаю, лучше будет, если я не вернусь.

\- Вилл, – прошептала Киара. – Ты любил его?

Они сидели в самом углу первого ряда там, где стояли свечи и горели тоненьким пламенем. Рядом стоял стол с церковными приборами, корзина для пожертвований, раскраски для приходских детей. В этой холодной зале лишь эти свечи создавали ощущения тепла. Они отражались на лице Киары, и Кас решил, что если скажет ей, то… Она не сможет ранить его.

\- Я люблю его, – признался он. – Очень сильно.

\- О, Вилл, – вздохнула Киара. – Небеса несправедливы с тобой.

\- Небес нет, Киара, – улыбнулся Кас. – Больше нет.

Эти слова истиной правды показались Касу выстрелом в пустой комнате. Киара тихо кивнула и отпустила свой крестик, складывая руки на колени. Они просидели в зале до пяти утра, тихо беседуя. Они больше ни разу не упомянули Бога.

Кас рассказывал ей о Джеке, умалчивая большинство истории, рассказывал про Сэма, про Дина, а она тихо слушала, внимая каждому его слову.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь вернуться? – Спросила она, придерживая дверь в коридор. – Они, кажется, значат для тебя всё.

\- Я должен кое-что исправить, Киара, – ответил ей Кас. – Я сделал ошибку, которую не исправить до конца жизни.

\- Но это совершенно не значит, что ты должен убивать себя за неё всю жизнь, – Прошептала она. – Правильно?

Кас смотрел в её грустное лицо. В глазах застыли слезы, под глазами залегли тени. Как же он был слеп, подумал он, у этой девушки тоже есть то, за что она себя корит. И, кажется, это убивало её так же, как и Каса.

\- Разве нельзя жить дальше? Помнить и жить, – по её лицу скатились слезы.

\- А ты сможешь? – Спросил её Кас. – Я вот не смогу, Киара…

Они разошлись по своим комнатам. Уже засыпая, путаясь в обидных словах, которые однажды ему сказал самый близкий человек, Кас услышал звон колокола, что усыпил его, как детская колыбельная.

Осень в Канзасе была не сильно холодная, приятная. Кас продолжал оставаться каждую среду после поздней службы, чтобы попытаться увидеть Джека снова. Тот появился ещё трижды, но говорили они немного. Кас решил, что больше не будет выпытывать ничего из Джека. Он просто интересовался его делами, слушал его рассказы, посоветовал несколько книг по созданию людских судеб из райской библиотеки, слушал про то, как Джек все-таки решил оставить подле себя собаку, которая теперь являлась единственным и последним Серафимом. Джек рассказывал, как пытается подружиться с Пустотой, словно это была не Страшная Космическая Сила, а очень интересная личность.

Он позволял себе слушать, немного поучать Джека, рассказывать мимолетом истории, в которых упоминал устройство Рая. Он хотел рассказать всё, что могло бы помочь Джеку сейчас. Он хотел исправиться.

Кас был полностью здоров уже к концу октября, поэтому вызвался помогать Киаре с приходскими детьми. Они могли задержаться после отбоя в библиотеке или в столовой, долго разговаривая обо всем. Кас долго не решался спрашивать, но всё-таки однажды, сидя в пустой столовой, он поинтересовался жизнью Киары. Она говорила мало и быстро, было видно, что она слишком долго молчала об этом и совершенно не готова была делиться, хотя и сильно хотела. Оказывается, до того, как она стала Монахиней, она была военной и служила по контракту. После того, как она вернулась в США, то сразу же оборвала все прошлые связи и уехала в Собор Нового Времени. Кас, избегая всех подробностей, но говоря честно и откровенно, рассказал про своё служение Господу. Он рассказал, как служил, как встретил Дина, как впервые начал сомневаться. Как это сомнение росло в нём, и как он освободился. Но эта тема стала ещё одной, о которой они больше ни разу не упоминали в своих разговорах.

Киара хотела предложить ему работу в Соборе, но неожиданно начались проливные дожди. Лоуренс был на грани затопления. Собор пытался помочь прихожанам, поэтому Кас вызвался ездить к людям по домам, опрашивая их и помогая, чем сможет. Он уезжал рано утром, обходя каждый дом. Иногда его просили посидеть с детьми, иногда помочь откачать воду из подвала. Иногда он ходил в магазин за продуктами, иногда помогал с ремонтом или переездом.

Сегодня он помогал откачивать воду из подвала одной из пары, что были в приходе. Девушка была очень признательна за помощь и настоятельно пихнула ему двадцатку, хотя он отказывался из последних сил. Ему часто давали деньги в благодарность: жалкие копейки. Он брал их стыдливо и также копил у себя в сумке не понятно зачем. Иногда он думал, что, возможно, эти деньги ему пригодятся, чтобы уехать, но потом он также быстро гнал от себя эти мысли. Он не мог уехать.

В этот вечер он хотел вернуться пораньше, чтобы выспаться перед тем, как прождать Джека, но пораньше не вышло. Было уже почти десять вечера, когда он вошел в Собор.

\- Вильям! – Улыбнулась Киара, выходя из главной залы. – Добро пожаловать обратно!

\- Здравствуй, Киара, – улыбнулся он в ответ.

Она поправляла свой головной убор, соскальзывающий с её головы. Поверх платья на ней был теплый кардиган. Кас раньше не видел, чтобы она надевала что-то поверх платья, как и каждая Сестра в Соборе. Они считали свою одежду одной из святынь и не надевали ничего поверх платьев.

\- Ты снова пропустил ужин, – покачала головой она. – Мы оставили тебе порцию. Пойдем, я выпью с тобой чаю.

\- Это было не обязательно, – усмехнулся Кас, развязывая шарф на шее. – Ты знаешь, я долго перевариваю пищу.

Они свернули налево, в соседнее крыло, проходя сквозь привычный глазу коридор, ведущий в столовую.

\- Я не могу на тебя смотреть, – ответила ему девушка. – Ты будто уменьшаешься с каждым днём.

\- Нет, – открыл он перед ней дверь. – Я просто помогаю людям, Киара, ты стала меня меньше видеть и меньше кормить.

\- Ну, вот, – обернулась она к Касу. – Разве это не печально? Вот, вдруг ты уедешь, а мне что делать? Кого кормить?

\- Я и так пользовался вашим гостеприимством слишком долго, – ответил Кас. – Пора отплатить вам. Тем более, – усмехнулся он. – А куда мне идти? Я ведь попросил передать редактору, чтобы тот не писал обо мне. Ты передала?

\- Да, – вздохнула она, подходя к раковине. – Как ты и просил. Мне кажется, редактор очень огорчился, они думали, что ты станешь местной легендой.

Они вымыли руки и прошли к дальнему столу. На нём стояла порция запечённых овощей и мясо. Киара сразу же схватила тарелку и пошла к микроволновке.

Кас снимал с себя голубой шарф, подаренной одной из девочек в приходе, и куртку, которую ему пожертвовали прихожане. У него все ещё осталась его рубашка и штаны, в которых он оказался в Соборе, но они лежали в шкафу, спрятанные за парой теплых свитеров.

\- Вот, держи, – поставила она перед ним тарелку и чашку с дымящимся теплым напитком.

\- Спасибо, – кивнул Кас, принимая еду. – Кофе?

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я глупая, правильно? – Улыбнулась она. – Сегодня среда. Ты снова будешь сидеть в зале до самого утра.

Кас улыбнулся, приступая к пище. В столовой было ещё несколько Сестер. Они сидели достаточно далеко от них, но Кас видел, как они косятся на них. На самом деле он тоже был далеко не глуп и заметил, что Киара почти не общалась с другими Сестрами. Тем более её постоянно отчитывали за внешний вид. То она не уберет волосы, то крестик выставит напоказ, то оденется не в соответствии с саном.

\- Тебя сегодня не беспокоить, правильно? – Улыбнулась она.

\- Да, пожалуйста. Я уйду перед вашим появлением.

\- Не забудь потушить свечи, пожалуйста, – улыбнулась Киара. – А то я сегодня дежурю. Ещё отчитают за горящие свечи.

\- Тебя часто отчитывают, – хмыкнул Кас.

\- Да, – протянула Киара. – Знаешь, какими приветливыми не хотели они казаться, у них всегда будет своя черта, через которую они не переступят. И им не нравится, когда кто-то другой это делает.

\- Конечно, ведь удобнее, чтобы были хоть какие-то ограничения, – кивнул Кас, проглатывая запеченную морковку. – В таком случае ты слушаешь и выполняешь все безоговорочно, считая, что так правильно.

\- Но если я уже так не считаю? Они ведь не могут ограничивать чувства, правильно? – Улыбнулась Киара.

Кас не знал, связано ли это с их разговорами или с чем-то ещё, но ему не нужно было разбираться с человеческой психологии, чтобы понять, что она теряет Веру. Он сам проходил через это. Но ему показалось, что ей будто стало лучше. Им стало лучше.

Да, решил Кас, им определенно становилось лучше. Своё потрепанное состояние он решил победно игнорировать.

Они просидели в столовой до тех пор, пока к Киаре не подошла одна из Сестр и не позвала на позднюю службу. Убирая непослушную кудряшку под головной убор, Киара поднялась из-за стола и последовала за Сестрами, снимая свой кардиган.

Кас поднялся из-за стола и понес грязную посуду к мойкам. Все Сестры были уже на службе, поэтому он не поленился вымыть посуду за собой. Он поставил все стулья по местам, поправил солонки на столах и, выключив свет, вышел из столовой.

Он прошел в залу и тихо просидел до самого конца службы, улыбаясь знакомым прихожанам или переглядываясь с Киарой, которая бросала на него гневные взгляды. Он никогда не подключался к общей службе, тихо ожидая ей конца, чтобы наконец-то увидеться с Джеком. Он заготовил на сегодня несколько идей для того, чтобы помочь Джеку с перестановкой в Раю. Тот постоянно спрашивал нахождение каких-нибудь вещей у Каса.

Служба закончилась ровно в половину двенадцатого. Прихожане покидали Собор, прощаясь с Отцом, Сестрами и Касом. Он уже действительно был частью этого места. И его, вроде бы, это устраивало. Пока его не прогоняют и дают возможность увидеться с Джеком, он был доволен.

Отец Тайлер кивнул ему, покидая залу, вслед за Сестрами. Киара вышла последней, выключая свет и подмигивая Касу. Она плотно закрыла дверь, оставляя его одного.

Кас прошел к алтарю и уселся под крестом, ожидая привычного появления Джека. Когда часы в холле пробили двенадцать, свет Луны показался сквозь витраж, играя цветами на кресте, а легкий сквозняк накренил пламя свечей. Джек появился перед Касом, сидя в такой же позе.

\- Привет, Кас, – улыбнулся он, привычно поднимая руку в приветствии.

\- Здравствуй, Джек.

Они всегда сидели друг напротив друга под крестом, там, где падал свет витража. Кас сразу же потянулся, чтобы обнять его. Они быстро обнялись, продолжая улыбаться.

\- Джек, ты в прошлый раз говорил о том, что ты не мог найти какую-то комнату в Раю, – Кас достал из кармана джинсов сложенную бумажку. – Я нарисовал схему по памяти. Тут много что можно объединить, чтобы тебе было удобнее находить вещи. Раз там больше не будет людей, что ни Сад, ни Хранилище, ни Райский Мир не нужен.

\- Кас, мы должны поговорить, – остановил его Джек.

\- Ну, мы только этим и занимаемся, – усмехнулся Кас. – Что ты хотел обсудить?

\- Почему ты здесь? – Спросил Джек.

\- Почему я здесь? – Удивился Кас. – А где мне ещё быть?

\- С Дином и Сэмом? – Пожал плечами Джек.

Кас дернулся от упоминаний их имён. Он старался как можно меньше думать о них, ведь каждый раз, когда он пытался, он не мог справиться с виной. Но он прекрасно понимал, что если бы у него была возможность что-то изменить, он бы не стал этого делать.

\- Кас, – посмотрел ему в глаза Джек. – Это из-за меня?

\- Что? Эм, нет, что ты. Я просто… Мне нравится здесь.

Они замолчали, смотря друг на друга. Лишь свет луны пробивался в помещение сквозь витраж, рисуя привычные рисунки на стене.

\- Ты учил меня, что врать плохо, – грустно улыбнулся Джек.

\- Почему? – Сдался Кас. – Ты… Ты ведь мог взять меня к себе, – прошептал Кас. – Я бы тебе помогал, я бы был рядом, я бы… я бы исправил всё. Моя жизнь среди людей не стоит так дорого.

\- Потому что так не должно быть. – Просто ответил Джек. – Мы сами должны вершить свои судьбы. Никто не должен решать что-либо за нас. Я… Я только даю начало, иногда ошибаюсь, но я стараюсь. Очень. И я не хочу причинить никому боли. Я хочу, чтобы люди жили сами, и никто не диктовал, кем им быть. Хорошие люди, плохие люди… Это их самостоятельный выбор.

\- А как же наказание для тех, кто это действительно заслужил?

\- Для таких людей сама жизнь уже наказание. – Ответил Джек, рассматривая свои руки. – Она не имеет ценности ни для них, ни для людей вокруг. Но смерть для всех одинакова. И теперь это Она.

Кас поник, также смотря на свои руки. Тяжело было отпускать часть себя, своей сущности, всего прошлого этого мира с самого первого дня мироздания. Это словно отрывать часть себя – невозможно сделать.

\- Ты должен опустить меня, Кас, – тихо сказал Джек, словно читая мысли Каса. – Я подарил тебе жизнь, чтобы ты наконец-то стал счастлив.

\- А разве я несчастен? Я счастлив! У меня есть крыша под головой, новые друзья и… ты. Я ведь буду видеть тебя, а больше мне ничего не нужно.

\- Кас, у тебя не так уж много времени, – честно ответил Джек. – Время людей идет иначе, чем то время, которым ты жил. Оно иное. Оно быстрое, мимолетное, почти незаметное, но даже за это короткое время люди успевают невозможное. Я не прошу тебя сделать то же самое, не прошу сделать что-то великое. Я просто хочу, чтобы в этом мире остался кусочек того Каса, который стал мне очень дорог. Моего отца, – улыбнулся Джек. – Который должен отпустить меня.

\- Джек, – поднял глаза Кас. – Я не могу…

\- Тебе не нужно забывать меня, – взял Джек руку Каса в свою. – Но ты не должен жить сожалениями. Ты имеешь право прожить жизнь, которую заслуживаешь. Даже если без меня поблизости.

\- Джек, я правда не думаю, – пытался сопротивляться Кас.

\- Я буду рядом, – коснулся его грудной клетки Джек. – Я тут, никуда не уходил.

Кас улыбнулся, позволяя слезам стекать с щек. Джек и сам не сдерживал эмоций, сжав в кулаке рубашку Каса там, где было его сердце.

\- Я выбрал тебя своим отцом, как и Дина, как и Сэма, – улыбнулся он. – Я никогда не откажусь от этого. Я всегда буду с вами, даже если не рядом.

\- Джек, прости меня, – прошептал Кас. – Я был ужасным отцом.

\- Это не так. Ты очень старался, – Джек взял его за руку. – А о лучшем, я и желать не мог.

\- И я не мог, – честно ответил Кас.

Джек подался вперед, обнимая Каса за плечи, позволяя тому тихонько плакать. Они просидели в свете Луны несколько долгих минут, перед тем, как Джек отпустил его. Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, успокаиваясь и улыбаясь.

\- Я должен идти, – отпустил его руку Джек.

\- Уже? – Подскочил на ноги Кас. – Так рано.

Он сразу же подхватил Джека, обнимая и устраивая свой лоб на чужом плече.

\- Да, я не должен оставаться сейчас, иначе ты меня не отпустишь. – Тихо сказал Джек. – Не сдавайся, Кас, прошу. Ты очень нужен здесь, рядом с ними. Рядом с ним. Ты правда нужен здесь.

\- Тебе я был бы нужнее, – отодвинулся Кас, заглядывая в глаза Джеку.

\- Я ведь Он, Кас, – улыбнулся Джек. – Я справлюсь. Тем более с Эм можно поболтать.

\- Ты- Ты дал Ей прозвище? – Улыбнулся Кас

\- Ну, я вспомнил, что ты учил быть вежливым. Она не была такой дружелюбной в самом начале, – хмыкнул он. – О, Эм тоже очень агрессивная соня. Она так злилась на меня, когда я приходил к ней поболтать. Но я теперь подбираю время, когда она не спит.

\- Ты невероятный, Джек, – улыбнулся Кас.

\- Ну, ты же говорил, что никогда не поздно наладить отношения, правда? – Улыбнулся Джек. – Тем более, если я успею, может она станет полегче относится к тебе, – хихикнул он.

Кас улыбнулся и кивнул. Неужели он действительно смог воспитать Джека? Неужели у него получилось сделать так, чтобы Джек стал хорошим человеком. Кажется, всё, что он видел о нем тогда, когда он был ещё в утробе своей матери, становилось правдой.

Этот мир станет лучше. Хотя бы, потому что им больше никто не управляет. Люди вольны в своих судьбах, желаниях и чувствах. И они уже чувствуют это. Они борются за своё счастье, за светлое будущее. За то, что когда-то видел Кас в своём видении.

Кажется, ему действительно пора отпустить его. Ему пора отпустить себя.

\- А если не успеешь? – Грустно улыбнулся Кас.

\- Тогда приду к тебе во сне и буду просить жить счастливо в тысячу раз сильнее, – отзеркалил его улыбку Джек. – Не живи сожалениями сейчас, Кас. Ты ещё успеешь испытать их.

Они стояли у креста в темноте, в которую пробирался только свет от Луны. Кас даже не заметил, как потухли свечи. Но сейчас для него будто каждая секунда отличалась от другой. С каждой секундой ему становилось легче.

\- Что ты и дальше будешь появляться здесь?

\- Я? Не-ет, конечно нет, – фыркнул Джек. – Я, наверное, буду путешествовать. То там буду, то здесь. Посмотрю на мир. – Он игрался с завязками на своей кофте. Яркие глаза поднялись на Каса и смотрели с весельем и любовью. – Но если ты меня позовешь, я приду, только поставь что-нибудь, что напоминает тебе обо мне. И я вряд ли чем-то помогу, но выслушать всегда готов.

\- Что даже не поможешь? – Хмыкнул Кас.

\- Я пообещал, что не буду вмешиваться, – серьёзно ответил Джек, отходя назад. – Мне правда пора, Кас.

\- Хорошо, – вздохнул он, кивая. – Ты можешь идти… Я-я отпускаю тебя.

\- Спасибо, пап, – улыбнулся Джек. – Я с тобой.

\- Да, – Кас приложил руку к сердцу. – И я с тобой.

Джек улыбнулся и помахал на прощание. Он растаял в ярком свете, оставляя Каса одного. Он сел на церковную лавку и накрыл лицо ладонями.

Когда он впервые стал человеком, то его очень раздражали постоянное чувство голода, нужда и переизбыток чувств, от которых он не имел возможности оградиться, как мог сделать, будучи ангелом. Он был человеком достаточно долго, чтобы ощутить на себе все возможные эмоции. Одним из самых сильных была любовь, огромная и такая сильная – любовь ко всему живому, ко всему свету, ко всему человечеству. Он думал, что такое большое и чистое чувство не способно ранить.

Однако сейчас его сердце плакало, оно кричало и билось в груди, раня и раздражая его. Он не мог получить человека, которого любил, он не мог быть рядом с сыном, которого любил не меньше. Он прекрасно знал, что счастье совсем не в обладании. Счастье вообще не материально, но почему-то он хотел бороться за своё. Джек хотел этого. Он очень этого хотел.

Когда раздались колокола, он поднял голову к кресту, смотря на блики от утреннего света. Поднявшись со своего места, он подошел к корзине для пожертвований и взял оттуда маленькую мягкую игрушку – плюшевого Олафа из «Холодного Сердца» – и запихнул её в карман своей толстовки. Джек не признавался Дину, но это был его любимый мультик. Он любил его сильнее Скуби-Ду.

Раздались голоса, двери открылись и в залу вошли Сестры. Увидев его, они застыли, толпясь в дверях. Обычно он уходил до их прихода, чтобы не нарушать сакральный момент, но сегодня он совершенно забыл обо всём, принимая одно из самых важных решений в теперь своей человеческой жизни.

\- Вильям? – Раздался удивленный голос Киары. – Ты снова просидел здесь всю ночь?

Он отошел он стола и повернулся к ней. Сестры выглядели очень обеспокоенными, косо смотрели, перешептывались.

\- Доброе утро, – кивнул он ей.

Её головной убор был надет так криво, будто она делала всё впопыхах, крестик болтался на платье. Она выглядела очень обеспокоенной и нервной: под глазами залегли темные круги, на лице больше не было привычного блаженного выражения.

\- С тобой точно всё хорошо? – Спросила она, подходя к нему.

\- Мне пора уходить, Киара, – мягко улыбнулся он.

\- Что? О чем ты говоришь? – Взяла она его за руку. – Ты же ещё вчера не собирался уезжать. Куда ты пойдешь? Ты ведь… Вилл…

\- Мне пора самому начать что-то делать, – сжал её руку в ответ он. – Знаешь, хочу расправить свои крылья и полететь.

К девяти часам он уже был собран. У него было немного вещей, которые уместились в его черную сумку: документы, совсем немного одежды и маленькая мягкая игрушка. Киара осталась на утреннюю службу, хотя Кас видел, как тяжело ей далось это решение.

Он осмотрел свою комнату в последний раз. Эта комната в Соборе со светло-бежевыми стенами и одиноким белым потолком стала его маленьким пространством, куда он мог убежать, если было слишком больно или сил не оставалось. Но он больше не мог прятаться в этих бежевых стенах, избегая мира. Он больше не хотел. Отпустив, он сам стал свободным.

Он вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой тяжелую резную дверь. Покинув серый коридор и стеклянные двери, он вздохнул полной грудью, смотря на улицу из холла. Там его ждал такой маленький, но такой долгий срок на Земле. Он больше не смел прятаться.

Служба заканчивалась, поэтому Кас вышел на улицу, ожидая Киару на ступеньках. Из Собора выходили люди, болтая и улыбаясь. Кто-то замечал его и кивал, кто-то бросал внимательный взгляд. Спустя пять минут на ступеньках появилась Киара.

\- Вилл! – Подошла она к нему. – Ты ещё не ушел.

\- Я бы не покинул тебя, не попрощавшись, – улыбнулся он.

Она с каждым днём носила все меньше монашеской одежды. И прямо сейчас её головной убор почти спал с головы, из-под платья выглядывал рукав свитера. Только крестик болтался на её шее.

\- Да, ты бы не ушел, – улыбнулась она. – Ну, что? Пойдём?

Они спустились вниз и направились к выходу.

\- Сестра Киара, – раздался громкий оклик.

Они застыли перед ступеньками, оглядываясь назад. В дверях показался Отец Тайлер. Он осмотрелся и, заметив их, быстро подошел.

\- Вот Вы где. Я как раз надеялся застать вас вдвоём. Вы уверены, Вильям? – спросил он, спускаясь со ступенек. – Куда же вы поедете? И как? Вы же помогали Церкви…

\- Ну, у меня есть одно место, – улыбнулся Кас. – Сначала поеду туда. А насчёт денег… Благодарные люди просто давали мне их, они не знали, как ещё отблагодарить. И я брал, потому что не в моём состоянии отказываться. Я отплачу вам сразу же, как заработаю.

\- Вильям, вы не должны.

\- Нет, я, думаю, что должен. И я не хочу оставаться в долгу.

Они замолчали, сверля друг друга взглядами. Кас не знал, что именно выражал взгляд Отца Тайлера. Будто ему было действительно жаль, что Кас покидал их.

\- Мне показалось, что Вы нашли своё место здесь, – сказал Отец Тайлер.

\- Нет, простите, – поправил сумку на плече Кас. – Но я благодарен Вам за всё, мне нужна была передышка на то, чтобы смириться.

\- Вы так и не нашли Веру, – утвердил Отец Тайлер.

\- Да, – улыбнулся Кас. – Я потерял её уже давно, просто не хотел признаваться. Мне пора. Спасибо за всё, Отец Тайлер.

Тот лишь кивнул и, переглянувшись с Киарой, вернулся в Собор.

\- Я провожу тебя, – шмыгнула носом Киара.

\- Не нужно, Киара, – он достал из своего кармана пачку сухих салфеток. – Возвращайся в Собор, ты же замерзнешь. И не плачь, пожалуйста, я же не умираю, всего лишь ухожу.

\- Нет, подожди, – опомнилась Киара. – Держи, – она протянула ему кнопочный телефон. – Там есть сим-карта и мой контакт, просто позвони мне, ладно?

\- Киара, – он хотел было вернуть телефон, но её взгляд не дал этого сделать. – Хорошо. Я буду звонить.

Она кивнула ему, оставаясь на месте, смотря, как он уходит. Кас развернулся и пошел прочь от Соборных ступенек. Он прошелся по аллее, махнул приходским детишкам, столкнулся с парой прихожан, которые проводили его с улыбкой и пожеланиями.

Это спокойное место больше не казалось ему конечным пунктом в жизни. Он действительно готов был идти туда, куда вело его сердце. И начнёт он с Бункера.

\- Вилл, – обернулся он у самых ворот. Киара стояла в паре метров от него, на глазах стояли слёзы, голова была не покрыта, а на груди больше не висел её крестик. – Удачи!

Он улыбнулся ей, смотря, как озорные кудряшки развеваются на ветру. Кажется не только он готов был двигаться дальше. Он махнул ей рукой на прощание и покинул Собор, выходя через кованые ворота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Американский легкоатлет, специализировавшейся на прыжках в длину и спринтерском беге.  
> ** Ханна-Барбера – американская мультипликационная студия, выпускала такие мультфильмы, как «Том и Джерри» и «Скуби-Ду».  
> *** Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince – песня Тейлор Свифт из альбома Lover.  
> **** Лэнс Свитс – персонаж из сериала «Кости», является психологом, лучшим другом главных героев.  
> ***** AMC представила Gremlin в 1970 году в день первоапрельского праздника и считается первым американским малолитражным автомобилем.
> 
> Я в твиттере: AlesyaKagan


End file.
